


Hot summer nights and sweet apple kisses

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Young Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Regina is taken by surprise one day at the beach when young Emma steps up to defend her honor. Realizing she probably shouldn’t have Emma leaves with hanging head. When Regina finds her later on she makes Emma promise to always be as bold and beautiful as she was that day, but does Emma keep to her promise .A story of five summers of their lives that revolves around friendships, family, love and everything in between.
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Robin | Margot & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Saving a Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Queen Love Mix [Art, Protostar; Fanmix, Youtube]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225533) by [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74). 



> Author's Note 1: This story came to life when I heard the fanmix by Junetree74. It made me think of the summers I had growing up at the cabin near the sea, and later my friend's cabin where we had parties and tons of fun. I wanted to create a somewhat similar retirement for Emma and Regina.  
> I then tried to picture our leading ladies over the years and this is the result.
> 
> Author's note 2: Huge thanks to my beta Aristess for helping me out with this one. I couldn't have done it without you :o) 
> 
> Author's Note 3: I based Emma's foster family on the Disney Movie Oliver and Company for those who has seen it. 
> 
> Warning : Mention of domestic violence read at own risk.

**_Hot summer nights and sweet apple kisses_ **

**_Saving a Damsel in Distress_ **

Emma Swan let her feet meet with the ground as she finally could get out of the car. She and her foster family had driven for about three to four hours to get to the beach house they were renting for the summer. Now the seventeen-year-old girl looked around with a curious eye wanting to explore everything around. After all this was the first time the people she considered to be her family did anything fun in the vacation. Her parents usually worked too much for them to do anything fun, mostly to be able to afford herself, her brother, Oliver, and her sister, Jenny.

They weren’t nearly as rich as the families that usually came to rent houses around the lake, but they were not poor either. They made do with what little they had. The young blonde stretched a little before taking her backpack and duffel bag out of the car and into the house, placing it in the room that was hers. After she helped her parents with the rest of the things. When that was done she asked, “Mind if I go for a run? Just check things out?”

“Of course not, dinner is at six so be back by then or let us know if you find you want to do something else. Bring your cellphone just in case and do be careful,” her mother lectured.

Emma ran inside to find her phone and old Walkman. She put an old mix-tape inside, then put on her running shoes and set off along the main way going past the cabins round alongside the lake. She looked at the families belonging to the various houses, a smile on her lips by the people playing by their piers or on the lawns outside. She ran until she reached the nearby beach they had passed on the way to the lake, seeing people of various ages having fun in and near the water. She took a deep breath to catch her breath, wishing she brought a water bottle or her wallet with her, as there was a nearby cafe.

She took the headphones off as she heard a female voice say, “Are you sure we shouldn’t have brought anything to eat?”

“No, you will probably be going back to the cabins soon in any case,” said another.

She didn’t hear the full response just that the first voice asked, “So are you sneaking out to see lover boy tonight?”

“Maybe…” the second girl answered.

“Oh come on, Regina, he is your lover boy. You know you want to go all the way with him,” said the first girl.

“I never said I want anything of the kind and I am so sick of you all telling me I should. If I want to wait, I wait!” she snapped.

“No need to be so defensive, it’s not like it’s a big deal. You just…do it,” said the first girl.

Emma, that at this point, heard enough and turned to look at a brunette she estimated maybe was a little older than herself and a brunette with pink stripes in her hair. She estimated her to be the same age as the first brunette, or a little older. It was clearly the one with the stripes that was pushing and Emma didn’t like it one bit. She didn’t care if it was not her place, she walked up her saying, “Listen chick, if Regina doesn’t want to go all the way she shouldn’t have to. It’s not anything to you!”

“And just who do you think you are?” the other brunette wondered. She looked at the blonde with wondering eyes, seeing she had only one functioning eye. She had some nerve to stand up to her friend when she didn’t even know her she figured.

“I…never mind.” Emma shook her head and padded away feeling like a fool. When would she ever learn to not butt her head in other people’s business? It was not her job to stick her neck out for this girl she didn’t even know her, and by the looks of it, she probably never would. She sighed heavily as she walked towards the café hoping someone left their drinks unattended. They usually did if you waited to the last minute and so she soon managed to get a bottle of soda, sneaking away, only to run into someone losing it.

“Fuck it!” she cursed under her breath. This was clearly not her day.

“You are rather bold, you know,” she heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see the brunette from moments before. Emma sighed, smiling half wondering why she had to be so beautiful.

“Yeah that is me, I am bold and beautiful and all that,” she tried with a cocky smile.

“Why don’t you think high of yourself,” the brunette rolled her eyes. She looked at the other girl, she wasn’t sure how much younger she could be if at all. She smiled at her though, “I should thank you for earlier, even if I had it covered. Ruby and I go way back, we always tease each other like that.”

“Didn’t sound like teasing for me. I mean it’s not my business or anything, but it’s not up to her who you wanna do with and when,” Emma shrugged.

“True, I like you. You are refreshing as you don’t sugar coat things, hey why don’t I take you to my place, fridge is full. I can give you any drink you want, you know, as a thank you?” the brunette tried.

“Only if I can have your name, I tend not to go home with strangers,” Emma said with a soft laugh. She had never been called refreshing before, but she wouldn’t decline on her offer, she knew.

“Of course, where are my manners. Regina Mills,” she said and held out her hand.

“Emma Swan,” she said with a smile, shaking it.

Regina shook it back and motioned for her to follow her. As they walked, she gently sang, “Her name Emma, we learned a lotta. How to do it like we do it like we wanna. We just know, hey, we just know.”

Emma frowned a little by this, listening to her singing voice, it was the most beautiful in the whole world she figured. She wasn’t sure if Regina actually wanted to kiss her and girls in general or she simply sand it because the song went that way. Still she knew she wouldn’t mind kissing her.

Reaching the car the blonde saw it was a 68 Chevy, black convertible. For a second she wondered how many girls Regina had in it before her. She opened the door for her and Emma got inside. Once the car started, she whispered, “You have a beautiful singing voice, Regina. I could listen to it forever.”

“I sing like a crow really, but thank you,” the brunette said with a soft laughter.

“You are welcome, promise you never stop singing though,” Emma said, looking at her with a tender eye.

“I will try, but only if you promise me to always be as bold and beautiful as you are now,” said Regina with a soft smile. She made the car do a turn, driving further away from the beach.

“I shall do my best to always be there to save the day,” Emma was laughing heartfelt.

“Then I shall always be a damsel in distress,” the brunette claimed. She laughed also.

“So this dude your friend wanted you to go steady with, who is he?” she wondered.

“Long story short, grew up coming here and he is a son of someone always comes here also, same age and we always hit it off. Of course he doesn’t know I am into girls, no one really knows yet. Mother and Father don’t like me hanging around him, low status you know. Imagine how they would have it in for me if they found I liked girls,” She took a deep breath.

“That’s not right. Besides they are your parents I would assume, as long as you were happy, they wouldn’t care. Mine don’t really, then again I’ve only been with one girl thus far. More of a fling really…” Emma could feel herself blush now.

“I…haven’t because I am too afraid to break the pattern and what people would think,” said the brunette as she stopped in front of one of the bigger houses. Emma got out as soon as she put the car in park, Regina did too, and locked the car, going inside and gesturing for Emma to follow her to the kitchen. She looked at her, saying, “Soda or water or my family have apple cider down in the wine cellar. I am a little too young for it really, but…”

“You can always blame it one me,” Emma shrugged with a grin.

Regina grinned back as she said, “Mom and Dad are most likely gone till morning anyway something to do with work. Can you ask yours if you can sleep over or something? I am sure we could have tons of fun. You are not like the rest of the people I usually hang with.”

Emma nodded and while Regina went down in the cellar she called to tell her mother that she had gotten to know this girl at the beach, that she was invited to stay and she would be home by morning. Her mother had some concerns, but Emma told her what was needed to reassure her.

* * *

Regina wasn’t even sure what it was about with the blonde that made her heart beat so fast, it almost scared her. She never laughed so much in her life that was for sure, or felt so wanted. Not like this, of course Daniel had looked at her with desire in his eyes, undressing her with his eyes.

But not the way Emma did it; there was something that was so honest about it, like she wanted all of her, her body and her mind. The brunette didn’t rightly care if she was a few years younger or that she had only one eye. She got shivers down her spine by Emma’s compliments. She felt it like she was a princess around her and oh so special.

She soon learned how different their lives were, she would never call Emma poor. Not even money wise, because she didn’t see herself that way. She had a loving family that supported her in what she wanted to do in her life. Her siblings were younger than her, her brother was thirteen and her sister ten, they looked adorable from the pictures she had shown her. She dreamed of a career within something to do with science or teaching, wanting to change the world. She also wanted a pet in time, and a place of her own. She, like herself, worked hard to reach her goals and hoped to get into a good school on a scholarship. Regina’s family was rich, so she never had to worry about that. And whereas she was grown up in a big city, Emma was grown up in a small town where everyone knew everyone. She knew by now that Emma’s biggest fears were that something would happen to her family or that her missing eye would hinder anyone ever being with her.

That comment had made a surge of tenderness run through Regina because who could not love Emma, she was the sweetest person ever. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing her, her lips were so soft and she tasted of summer sun, cinnamon and the apple cider they had been drinking. It was just meant to be one kiss, but it developed to more in the early morning sun, as they had stayed up all night talking. It didn’t even make sense that she was kissing her like this, so desperate and that she needed her this badly, but she did and by the way Emma kissed her back, it was evident she felt the same way.

She was about to invite her up to her room when she heard her mother’s voice say, “Regina, what in the world!?”

“Who is this?” she heard her father say.

She gently broke the kiss, seeing Emma look rather shameful and embarrassed. No wonder, as her parents looked at them rather sternly. Regina took a deep breath. “This is Emma, she saved my honor at the beach yesterday, I invited her here for a soda to thank her for the effort. We spent the whole night talking and well, I wanted to kiss her, so I did.”

“We can see that…” her mother muttered.

“And you are sure the amount of alcohol the two of you have been drinking doesn’t have anything to do with it?” her father asked. He nodded towards the three empty bottles on the floor.

“I probably would have done it in any case, but they helped me find the courage,” she admitted calmly. 

“So let me see if I have this right. We are away for a day, you go to the beach she helps you with whatever it was, and you fell in love right away?” Her mother tried to make sense of it.

“Well she is both bold and beautiful what is there not to love about her,” she said with a tender smile.

“And do you have anything to interject, Miss….?” Regina’s mother looked at Emma.

“Miss Swan, ma’am, and not really. I really like her though,” Emma managed to get out. Her heart was still beating fast from kissing Regina moments earlier.

“You are both lucky I am too tired to deal with this or I most likely would have thrown you out, telling you both to make better choices,” she groaned as she slowly headed further into the house. Most likely to a master bedroom or something Emma concluded.

“That was too easy, wasn’t it?” Regina looked at her father with questioning eyes.

“I, at this point, think she was too tired to care. Be glad it wasn’t a boy you were making out with,” he said with a small smile. He would hate to admit he wasn’t all that surprised that his daughter was kissing another girl, he had long suspected she was into those of the same sex.

“I fear to see why me not being a guy is an improvement?” Emma said. She felt a little confused, knowing herself being drunk was not making any improvement.

“No matter how far you go you can’t get her pregnant, although I do prefer you aren’t drunk the next time I see you,” he said in a warning tone.

“I will not, sir,” she said. She stood up in a straight Army-like fashion, saluting him, making Regina giggle.

“At ease, soldier,” he said with a nod. He shook his head and followed in the directions of his wife.

“I did not make a very good first impression, did I?” Emma asked the brunette.

“No, you did not. I am just surprised she didn’t throw you out. She probably didn’t see you as a threat,” said Regina, shaking her head.

“Oh, but she should as I plan to get in your pants by the end of summer,” Emma said, slurring a little.

“Not talking like that you won’t,” Regina said with a frown.

“Alright, but I am pretty sure you would have tried to get into mine moments ago if they didn’t walk inside,” Emma countered in a very teasing tone.

“Maybe I was,” she got as an answer, just before the brunette got up and ran towards the bathroom just in time. She opened the lid to the toilet and let the apple cider escape her along with whatever else she had eaten that day and the day before it. Emma followed her, only to hold her hair back and gently rub circles along her back. That moment was the first time Regina knew she was in love with Emma. She didn’t know if she hadn’t even known her for a day, the fact that she didn’t back away when she was like this melted her heart. She stood there holding her hair back, drawing circles until she was done. She then watched as Regina rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth after flushing.

She tilted her head and looked at the other girl that was still a mess saying, “You are so very beautiful, you know that, Regina?”

“I think the same of you, Emma,” said Regina. How could she say anything else? The woman just called her beautiful when she was at her worst. Even if the blonde was no way near sober, she knew her compliment to be sincere.

“I am going to run back home, then I shall find you back at the beach tonight and we will make out in the back of the car,” said Emma and with that she was gone. Gone before she even tried to get to second base with her. Regina didn’t know if she should feel disappointed. Still she on unsteady legs made it to her parent’s room, saying, “Mom, dad I have a declaration to make.”

“Yes, Regina,” her mother groaned, sitting up in the bed. She couldn’t possibly understand why this couldn’t wait to morning whatever this was. Still she motioned for their daughter to continue.

“One day I shall marry Emma Swan, because she treated me better tonight than any boy I have ever been out with. She is a true gentlewoman and I shall be very happy if she wants to have me,” she said in a very serious tone. With that she turned and walked back out, only to find her own room and fall asleep.

“You think she will even remember that in the morning?” Henry wondered, scratching his head.

“No, but I will not fight her on it if what she said is true,” said Cora, lying back down in bed. She was pretty certain that it would never happen though. After all her daughter had turned twenty a few months prior and she tended to fall madly in love ever so often. Henry sighed as he lay back down, wondering if his youngest daughter would even remember Emma in the morning. She seemed alright he supposed. If you looked away from being drunk on their apple cider. He would hate if Regina left her with a broken heart. A tired sigh as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Emma Swan fell asleep with a smile on her lips, not long after she came home that morning. Only one thought on her mind, “Kissing Regina Mills. She tasted of a hot summer breeze, apples, and honey. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever and ever and ever.

She was in love she knew and she didn’t mind it one bit, for who could not love someone as wonderful as Regina Mills. And she would kiss her again tonight and tomorrow and the day after and for the rest of the summer. This would be the best summer Emma knew and it was all because of her. She didn’t care what happened when they left just as long as she could kiss Regina every day up to them, a soft sigh escaping her as she fell fully asleep dreaming of kissing Regina Mills, the taste of her lingering on her lips still. The taste of happiness, of a new crush, of young summer love, of hope and bliss. She was happy and not worrying about tomorrow, happily dreaming of her girl, knowing she would soon see her again. That would bring her peaceful dreams for quite some time. 

* * *

If someone had told Regina she would leave the summer house in tears that year she would not have believed it. After all she had come to their vacation house every year, but she had never before left in tears. It had always been the usual fun with her vacation friends, hanging at the beach, bathing, laughing, talking and swimming. That was before she met Emma; Emma was like a whirlwind taking her with a storm of emotions.

Emma that did cannon balls off the cliffs around the beach, not even being even a little bit afraid. Emma that didn’t take crap from anyone, and that even beat up a couple of guys in Regina’s gang. Damn the one that spoke badly about her one eye. Emma that looked at her with such love with her good eye, Emma that told her sweet nothings. Emma that even managed to wrap her own mother around her finger. It was no denying Cora had started to accept the blonde the past two months that went past.

Emma that managed to get the kids and younglings to clean the island of trash, making it a contest. Emma that had the softest laughter and she loved the sound of it. Tears in her eyes as she drove away from the vacation house, making her older sister look at her saying, “There will be other girls you know.”

“No, there is no one like my Emma,” the brunette managed to get out beneath a sob. Why oh why had the summer gone so fast. Why had they agreed it would only last for the summer and come back the next year and continue then. After all, they would both be busy with school and long distance….

“I don’t get you, Gina. You said it would only last for the summer, that you wanted no contact after, then why are you crying like a baby?” her older sister rolled her eyes.

“Zelena, a little compassion please,” their mother huffed behind the wheel. She exchanged looks with her husband.

“Because I love her, alright. Just leave it be, you would never understand,” she whispered. More sobs escaped her as the vacation house became a dot in the vast distance.

“It will be alright, you know,” Zelena tried in a softer tone, taking one of her sister’s hands in her own.

“But what if she finds someone else,” she said, feeling a hand clamping around her heart.

“She won’t, she loves you,” Zelena said calmly. She had come to join the family about two weeks into the vacation, and she was not blind to how the blonde looked at her younger sister. Even if the blonde was younger than them both, it was clear the couple was very much in love. She, of course, had seen Regina fall in love to have her heart broken before, but this was different. This time she was inconsolable. It really tore her apart and she could see in the rear-view mirror her parents felt the same way. This would no doubt be a long year for Regina she knew, but she would make it, about that she had no doubt.

Regina looked out the window, knowing that it was soon time to deliver the old Corvette back, the one she had made out with Emma in more than once that summer. They even came to second and third base a couple of times, but they decided to stop at that. Mostly they just made out and talked all night. She wondered if Emma was as broken up as she was right now, she had seemed so strong saying goodbye. Then again she was tough as nails. She took a deep breath knowing she had to make it through the year, she just had to so she could see her again.

* * *

At the same time Emma’s family was packing up the car, she sat on the stairwell looking straight ahead. She missed her already even if it was less than thirty minutes since she saw the Mills’ car drive away. She had hidden in the bushes, not being able to completely let Regina go. She had been crying, she could see it in her posture. Her strong Regina was torn to pieces.

She felt badly then as she hated to see her in tears, it made her cry herself. Like the night she told her how she was blinded on one eye. One of her former foster fathers had beaten the crap out of her when she was quite young, she had fallen and her eye had hit the end of a table. She had seen Regina fall apart then on her behalf. The blonde had told her it was all good as she could still see well enough to do most things and the ones she couldn’t, it was not likely she was meant to be doing.

The blonde had melted when Regina found a guitar and started to play, singing along. It had been down at one of the bonfires at the beach. She had hung out with her and her gang a lot that summer. She had even knocked out two of her friends for talking badly about her eye. She smiled thinking about it. She might not have been stronger, but she moved faster. There was no bad blood between them though and she was looking forward to seeing them the next summer. Along with Regina.

One of her sweet apple kisses still lingering along her lips, as she had kissed her desperately on the porch before Cora came to get her. She loved her kisses as she tasted so sweet. She loved having her close as she were her perfect match. Emma didn’t know how she knew, but she knew that one day she were likely to end up with Regina outside the vacation house. They just fit.

“You got everything, Emma?” her mother asked, breaking her trance.

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded as she got up and walked towards the car. She cast a glimpse at the house, seeing the carving near the door. Regina and Emma forever and ever. Yes they would be together forever and ever, or so she hoped, getting in the car. This year would fly by in a hurry and soon she would see her love again and they would make out all over the place. They would swim and have fun together like they had this year. A sigh as she got in the car, a smile on red lips as some tears left her eyes, because she did miss her, her love.


	2. Promises of a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina met again the summer after and promise to make a future together. 
> 
> More fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Encounter and mention of drug abuse !

**_Promises of a future_ **

It was an early evening in the middle of June a year later that the old Chevy and an old Benz drove up in front of the Mills’ vacation house. Out of the Chevy came Regina and her parents, out of the Benz Zelena and her new beau Robin. They had been going steady for about seven months now and since he didn’t want to leave Zelena’s side, the Mills’ had invited him to join them. Regina knew her parents didn’t really care for him, but since there was no way they would leave the house to Zelena and Robin, they saw no choice but to agree to it.

Regina took a deep breath feeling her heart beat hard and fast. Had Emma and her family arrived or were they coming later in the summer? She was tempted to text and ask, but she figured she would wait and see. She had a hunch that the blonde would come by a couple of times a day to check if they had arrived if they were there. She still had hoped she was sitting on the empty porch.

Another deep breath as she got one of her suitcases of the trunk as she started to walk towards the house. She got stopped by her dad though, that nodded behind her. As she turned the suitcase dropped to the ground, her eyes on the blonde that came walking up the driveway ever so casually.

A squeal escaped her as she ran to her, embracing her and kissing her. Zelena frowned, saying, “I think I just blew my hearing.”

“Oh shush with you, Lena,” her mother said, giving her a gentle push in the side. Glad to see her youngest daughter kiss the woman she had longed for so very long. She watched the blonde, she was wearing light blue denim shorts, a white singlet, a red leather jacket and combat boots. Her hair in a neat ponytail. She was quite something that girl, she knew.

“Remember when we were that young?” she heard her husband ask.

“Yes I do, you were going out with Eva I believe, my family had a house further away and you and Eva were right next to each other. Always hated that woman.” She made a face.

“You only hated her because you had a crush on me, dear, and she was getting too close. You should know I only saw her as a friend and I only kept her close to make you jealous. I knew that you were willing to fight for me and you did,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“You devil,” she said and rolled her eyes.

“Well I had to figure out if you really liked me or if you were just in it for my fortune, keep in mind father never liked you. Plus you had a reputation,” he said with a soft smile.

“Don’t I still?” She frowned at him.

“Of course, my dear, of course you do,” he said, gently kissing her cheek.

Emma finally managed to stop kissing her love, let her hand slide around her waist as they walked up to the family. She smiled brightly saying, “Hello Mills’ clan, happy to see you all.”

“Hello, Emma, we are of course happy to see you as well,” said Cora with a soft smile. She got a nod in return. The blonde eyed all, then she saw Zelena’s boyfriend. A puzzled look on her face as she said, “You are new, who are you?”

“Robin Lookwood, ma’am. I am with Zelena,” he said and held out her hand.

“Emma Swan, guess Rube’s will be disappointed then. She waited for you all year, Lena,” said Emma and winked at her. The redhead’s face turned red as she managed to get out, “I am sure she will.”

“So you want to go and meet up with the old gang, beautiful?” Emma said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, have you been here long?” she wondered.

“Couple of weeks, mom, dad and my siblings came last weekend. I needed some time alone and I helped Ruby down at the café. Most are here by now, and Zeke got a new babe,” Emma said with excitement.

“Who is the unlucky girl?” Henry senior wondered. He knew Zeke, the oldest son of an old family friend, they had a cabin nearby. The boy usually went with a new girl every week of the summer.

“Veronica Merriweather, but she goes by Ronnie, think she is about Lena’s age. She’s cool, in fact he gave her a ring. He seems very serious about this, they were so cute the other night. We sat round the bonfire and it was like we had a real Dawson’s Creek mood around the bonfire. He was dancing tight with her to the song you know,” she looked at Regina with a soft smile. Her eye sparkled like a big green emerald.

Regina felt her heart beat fast as she knew she loved this woman beyond measures, it seemed time didn’t stop her from doing that. Even if they spent the last year apart the magical sparks were still there. She nodded in a soft tone singing, “Kiss me out of the bearded barley, nightly beside the green grass.”

She loved how the singing voice she found so horrid seemed to floor the blonde Emma every time she uttered a tone. She smiled at her love, kissing her cheek, whispering, “I missed you sooo much.”

“I missed you more,” Emma said in a soft tone, a tear running down her cheek of pure joy.

“Why don’t you two get to wherever and let us know if you eat or we shall save you something,” Henry said.

She nodded and hugged them both before Emma dragged her away from the property. Once they were walking towards the old beach café she said, “I didn’t know your sister was into dudes?”

“She doesn’t really care if it is a man or a woman as long as they fill her addictions. Mother and father think he is helping her out of it, but he is the one providing her. I…don’t know how to fix it as she can risk getting kicked out of medical school. She is slipping more than she lets on.” Regina took a deep breath. She really hated to see what her sister had become over the last months.

“Is there anyone she might listen to at all, that could knock some sense into her?” Emma wondered, pulling her close.

“Maybe… Ruby, but I doubt that Rob will let anyone near her,” said Regina. Another deep breath as she said, “Can we just meet with the gang and hang out so I won’t have to worry about it right now?”

“Of course we can,” Emma said and winked at her. She made sure to kiss her lovingly, dragging her to the old diner. She knew the gang she had gotten to know the previous summer was already there. She was a part of them now she knew, because the rule was if you got accepted you were in there for life. She had hung around them the past couple of weeks, by now she was dubbed Regina’s girl, and no one tried to hit on her. At least not until Regina made clear Emma wasn’t hers anymore. The blonde didn’t mind, she loved being the brunette’s; if it was only for the summer she didn’t care. It was worth the wait to taste those sweet lips, she tasted strong of apples today. As she kissed those sweet lips near the beach, Regina let out a soft moan, the blonde knew she wanted for more.

As she broke the kiss, she whispered, “Tomorrow night? Today we will catch up?”

“Yes, tomorrow night,” came the answer as she looked at her love with burning eyes. She wanted her, fully, her love. Still she restrained herself, kissing her cheek. A smile as she took her hand, walking the last steps to the café. Emma was hers she knew, hers to have and to take, until the summer like the year before. A smile on deep red lips and a glint in the eye as she spotted the old, worn out gang and she waved. She hoped Zelena would join them later, but she pushed the thought away, this was not the time or place for worry as soft tunes played from a boombox nearby.

She watched as Emma and Ruby danced, laughing, their hair flying in the wind. They were happy and it made her happy also as she joined in the dance, the worries of the city melting away. This she knew, this was the life and she would give in for as long as it lasted. To happiness, love and friendships. It was the only thing that mattered and nothing would ruin it.

* * *

Or at least that was what she thought until the next evening. She, Zeke, Emma’s younger siblings and a couple of the others were barbecuing some hot dogs at a bonfire. They had used all day finding things for it, and since it was the first time Emma’s siblings participated, they were overly excited. Their eyes were shining just as the glowing embers. Their parents had felt they were a little too young the year before. Now they had been allowed to go with Emma on the promise they would not be back too late. They were sitting on a blanket holding their hot dogs on their sticks, talking to Ronnie’s younger brother about something. Emma watched them with a smile on her lips as she heard Zeke gasp and turned to see Zelena and Robin coming towards the fire, she was high she knew. Seeing Ruby coming up behind them, she knew it would not end well and she was right. Because no one touched or did anything with anyone Ruby considered to be family, Emma knew her to be in love with Zelena and so what this dude was doing with her would not stand.

She couldn’t hear what was being said but the brunette for sure wasn’t happy and pretty soon gave him a mean right, causing him to fall to the ground. He was quick back up and they started to really go at it, arms and fists in a mess. Zelena looked at them helpless, but clearly wouldn’t have it and stepped between, getting a hit, knocking her to the ground. Ruby threw one final punch and told him to get packing or she would get the shotgun and she never missed a target.

He grumbled something but left still. Ruby carried the bleeding redhead inside the café most likely to clean her up. Emma looked at Regina, taking a deep breath wondering, “What do you think will happen now?”

“Now we wait,” she said with a sigh.

“Emma?” they suddenly heard Oliver ask.

“Yes, little dude,” she said, looking at her brother with loving eyes.

“Is it alright we go for a swim after eating a few dogs? Zeke and Cody and some of the others are going,” he tried, his eyes shining with excitement.

“I suppose that is fine,” she nodded with a smile.

“Awesome, you are the best sister ever!” he said. His face lit up as he took his dog off the stick. He made sure to get it in a bun, putting on what he preferred of sauces before he ate.

“You hear that, I am the best sister ever,” Emma beamed, looking at Regina.

“Yes you are, I would keep an eye on them still,” she said, pecking her cheek. The blonde nodded as she ate the dog off the stick as it was done. Regina however ate it a little more delicately. She watched her beautiful companion, oh what an elegant creature she was, almost like a cat. Every move so feline like, with such grace. She even made it look effortless.

“What?” the brunette asked after another bite.

“You are just so regal, you know,” she said with a shrug.

“And you are delusional,” she shook her head continuing, to eat. She didn’t mind the compliment though, not in the least. She would take any compliment from this woman to the end of time she knew. No matter how silly. At the moment she was watching how Emma, hungry as a wolf, scarfed down a second hot dog that probably wasn’t even half done yet. Always so hungry, her Emma, she had learned to live with that the summer before.

As the night slowly turned into morning, she watched as one by one left the beach, Emma had gone and come back taking her siblings home. Now they were indulging in a string of heated kisses, eager hands underneath the fabrics. Regina stopped getting out a, “Not here.”

She got up on shaky legs, dragging Emma with her to the old Chevy that by now stood parked closer to the beach. She had gone back to get earlier that night, not wanting to get caught going all the way with Emma at home or at the beach. The car was a little off the track for some privacy.

Emma stood outside the car, looking at her with a shining eye, asking, “You are sure, I mean we can wait. Do it while our families are out one day, I want you to be comfortable. This car might not…be.”

“Listen we both already did it with others, or at least I have, so it is not a big deal. We put it off last summer, wanting it to be perfect, but I realized it never is, you know. I mean it can be because it is with you and I…really like you, but it would still be messy no matter where and when. I want to do it here in the car with you, but if you want to wait, we can do that also,” she said. Even if it was dark her blushing face and insecurity showed and Emma found it overly cute.

“How do you know I have? I am younger than you, for all you know you are my first,” Emma said and frowned at her.

“Last year you said you had a fling, that you only been with one girl, I just assumed that you had gone all the way even if it was a fling. I also thought maybe you have been with someone else between then and now, but if I am your first, let me know and I will be gentle, alright?” she said. Why was she this insecure about this? It was only then it occurred to her that even if she had had sex before, Emma would be her first woman. She only then realized she should have slept with someone during the last year just to test the waters.

“I… there was someone, a girl this year, but it was also a fling. I didn’t want to disappoint you, it was a party and you know…” Emma’s words trailed off. Why did she suddenly feel shitty about it, it was not like they promised they wouldn’t see other people or anything in between.

“It’s fine, Emma, it really is. It is not like we said we would be exclusive in the time between. I was though, but it was mainly because I was studying and well I have been with some guys as you know, you are my first girl,” she admitted. Again her cheeks turned red in the deep light from the not yet dark evening sky.

“But what do we do in the future, I mean if either get married and we are both here at the same time. Do we put that girlfriend or wife if it was on hold and just… fuck each other’s brains out for two months if we even have that? What if it is only a couple of weeks if we have jobs after graduation?” Emma wondered as she got in the car. She was glad Regina bothered to put blankets over the black leather, there were even some pillows in there. After all Regina was about three years older than her and it wasn’t certain they would be as lucky to be there at the same time in the summers to come, not having any contact between the summers.

“I have been thinking about that as well. I know we live in different states, even being a couple could be difficult. I am also not sure it would be beneficial should I continue on my career path as I don’t want you to worry when I am overseas, still I don’t want this to end. I loved last summer and I know I will love this, just because it is two months where I don’t have to worry about the world outside. I can be myself with you and just be…happy. No worries, no pressure. That however doesn’t mean I would cheat on a partner with you, and I don’t think you would either. I think we have to find a way to message each other and if the other one is free of commitment and still wanted to, they show up?” Regina tried with a deep sigh.

“I can agree to that, a code system only we know that would go across landlines. Like a wish on a radio channel?” Emma wondered with a grin.

“Exactly, and either would know by the wording. Say if you or I left a message or something near June and we would know?” Regina said as she got inside the car as well, closing the door, getting closer.

“Alright, soooo we are really doing this?” Emma’s green eye was sparkling as she looked at Regina removing the blue top she was wearing. She removed her own as well looking into those golden eyes, shining like fire. She got a nod in return, knowing the other woman was as nervous as she was, leaning in to kiss her lips. They both knew it, that it was no turning back now and as the kiss broke and their eyes met, they came to a wordless agreement. Then their lips met once more into a dwelling kiss in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Regina wasn’t sure when she fell asleep. but she knew it was only early morning when she woke by voices, angry voices. Her sister and Ruby’s nearby somewhere.

“You had no right, no right to send him packing or keep me locked inside. I am not yours to save or rescue and I don’t need your help! I just need…” Zelena’s voice was trailing off.

“Another fix, I know that, Lena. The thing is it is a dangerous road you are taking and I wish you would see that, you are better than this, better than him. I’ve known you since before you could speak, as you know me and I know you don’t love me the way I love you, but fuck it I would hate to see you lose it all due to an addiction.” Ruby’s voice sounded genuinely worried. It broke her heart seeing what her friend had become since last summer, how the sparkle was no longer in her eyes, they spring was gone in her steps and right now she showed her clear signs of abstinence. She was standing there edgy, shivering, her body was screaming for more drugs the brunette knew.

“I won’t, I have control, but I need this, why can’t you understand that? I have so much pressure on me and without this, I can’t relax and have fun. I simply can’t function. As my friend, you should understand this,” Zelena countered.

“I understand you need to relax, but this is not the way. If you choose to take this road I can’t stand and watch, I can’t stay and watch you throw your life away. If you chose him, and the drugs you are on your own, Lena. If you take this path, don’t come crying when it all blows up. I won’t have your back then.” Regina could hear how her voice was shivering, she shivered too now, tears in her eyes. She felt Emma’s arm wrap around her body, holding her closer. She would not let her go she knew deep within. Even in her still deep sleep, she had her back.

“Then I guess this is goodbye, because I need to go back and set this right with him.” Zelena’s voice was flat and emotionless. It scared her.

“I thought better of you, Zelena, I really did!” Ruby’s voice hard and then footsteps walking away, then footsteps coming towards the car. A key in the lock and a gasp seeing it was not empty. With that, Regina’s perfect night felt ruined as she had to wake Emma from her slumber. The blonde quickly got dressed and headed home knowing it was a storm brewing between the sisters. She told Regina to find her when she got back as she headed to the house to get some more hours of sleep.

* * *

Cora Mills had always found herself to be fair when it came to her family or at least she tried to be. She, of course, much like her husband spoke her opinion when either of the girls did something they did not approve of and this time was no different. Both were glad when Robin had left the night before, and they were quite upset when Zelena left to follow the morning after.

Now she was pacing in the living room of their vacation home, yelling at her oldest daughter over the phone, wondering if this was the right approach. Still if hard measures were what it took, so be it. As she hung up, she looked over at her youngest daughter that seemed deep in thought.

“Regina dear, is everything alright?” she wondered calmly.

“Yes, or I think so. It’s just I wish Lena hadn’t interrupted this morning.” She took a deep breath. She planned to wake Emma gently and take her for breakfast at the café.

“I see…well, next time maybe not do it in the back of the rental so you won’t have interruptions,” her mother said in a hard tone. She didn’t even bother lecturing her about not having sexual interactions, both she and her husband had sat down to have that talk when the girls were of a suitable age, now they could only hope they took the necessary precautions to not get pregnant or get an STD. That and to pick a suitable partner. In that department, at least their youngest daughter seemed to be of a better judgement than the older. She would not bother getting into that she was most likely conceived in a car like that many summers earlier.

“Don’t…just don’t ruin this for me,” she said and left the room. She vanished out the main door after grasping her wallet and keys on the way.

“They are growing up too fast,” she heard her husband say behind her.

“Mmm, who knows how many summers they still will come here with us?” She took a deep breath. She knew all too well that Regina was dead set on joining the Air Force when she was done with college. She was following in her father’s footsteps no doubt. He was retired from the armed forces and now worked as a pilot on commercial flights instead. He preferred to be closer to home and have a job with less risk.

“They will come back, trust me,” he said. He was always so calm and steady, certain everything would always work out and it usually did. She turned to look at her husband, wondering how he managed that in a house filled with women. He smiled at her, before taking the morning paper and walked out on the terrace to read it. Another deep breath as she walked towards the kitchen as she needed a cup of strong coffee she knew.

* * *

Regina walked the way to the summerhouse rented by Emma’s family, hearing laughter from the back. Walking around the house, she saw the children play in an inflatable pool that was way too small, still they were having fun, reminding her of how she and Zelena used to do the same when she was younger. She saw Emma and Oliver refilling their water guns chasing each other.

She looked different today, her Emma, more alive somehow. She heard her laughter as Jenny splashed her with a water balloon. The memories from the night before came back to her, how the blonde had been on top of her, riding her while her hand had gone between them to stimulate her clit. She had turned her favor and also entered her after, making Emma climax hard twice, one time alongside her. They had lain there after, talking, about their futures, their dreams. They both wanted careers and a family, together, coming back here every summer even.

Still in the early morning mist when she woke by her sister’s voice ,she knew reality did not often match the dreams. She knew that to get all that they had to make changes, or she did. She knew she wasn’t ready to just be at home with Emma, she needed to at least try to make it in the Air Force first, even if it meant they would not be together. Because she couldn’t ask that of her, be at home and worry on her behalf. She had seen what it did to her parents from time to time and she didn’t want Emma and their possible future children to get the call.

She watched how the two younger siblings got Emma to the ground and got on top, tickling her, even if they were too old for it. All bursting into laughter, rolling on the grass, happy. She wondered if they were like that at home in their daily lives also, playing and happy. She pictured they would be.

Regina watched as Emma’s parents Rita and Rodger, came outside to join them. She knew him to be called Dodger as he used to be an old crook, a conman, not anymore though. Now he worked as a boss in a department store while she was a hairdresser, and she knew she couldn’t find a set of nicer people if she tried. She smiled as she stepped out of the shades saying, “Good morning, Twist’s”

“Good morning, Regina, what can we do for you?” Rodger asked politely. He took a sip of his coffee mug, watching the girl that was the object of his oldest daughter’s affection.

“I was wondering if I could take those three for breakfast down at the café.” She nodded towards the trio.

“I don’t see why not if they want to go,” he said with an affirmative nod.

“I am just going to change into a dry shirt and get my purse,” Jenny said and ran inside.

Emma smiled as she went over to give her a kiss, whispering, “Thank you for last night, it was amazing.”

“No, thank you, and I am sorry about this morning,” she said with a deep sigh.

“That is alright, I know that you can’t always control what happens when it comes to family,” She said in an understanding tone.

“Yeah, but I doubt I will see her anytime soon. She will not listen to reason and I have a feeling that she has to steer her own course for some time,” the brunette said with a heavy sigh.

“Please don’t worry about that, princess,” Emma pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as Jenny came back out, wearing a T-shirt with a horse on it, a purple purse hanging over her shoulder. Her brown hair now in a neat ponytail. Olive had also changed into a dry shirt, a dark blue one with picture of Superman on. She smiled at the two younglings, “Why, don’t you both look dashing, ready?”

“Yeah!” They yelled as they followed her to the old Chevy and got in the back. Emma nudged her love, knowing she most likely cleaned the car before taking it back out. She got in the passenger seat and let the other woman drive them to the beach café.

Soon they were sitting around the table with their food and drinks. Jenny had gone for a fruit salad with her yogurt, Oliver hot dogs and fries, Emma the same as her brother and Regina pancakes with juice. All were drinking orange juice. As they ate in silence, Emma couldn’t help but to hear Ruby arguing loudly with her grandmother that owned the café, making all heads turn in their direction. Angry tears in Ruby’s blue eyes as her grandmother gave her a real lecture, telling her to go and cool down and get over whatever it was as she needed her to be more focused. Tough love.

She shook her head and walked towards the car with angry steps when Oliver got up and sprinted after her. Emma looked after her fourteen-year-old brother with wondering eyes. His bushy red hair jumping as he ran after their friend. As he caught up, he got her attention and they exchanged some words. Ruby was clearly frustrated, telling him off, he wouldn’t have it though. He was clearly standing his ground, making her resign and wait. He ran back to the table asking, “Is it alright I share my breakfast with Ruby, please?”

“Yes, sure, kid.” Emma nodded as her brother walked inside getting a takeaway box from granny, before he walked back to the brunette.

“What do you think that was about?” Regina wondered. She looked over at Emma with questioning eyes.

“No idea. He is probably just trying to make her feel better as that is kind of what he does. Or try to do whenever he sees someone is upset and for whatever reason he always manages. I think it is because he listens with his heart, not his ears,” Emma reasoned. She looked over at Ruby that was sitting next to Oliver a little bit up the beach sharing his fries and hot dogs, talking to him. How much she really told him or if he got it all she didn’t know. Still she saw her friend calm down, and she soon heard her laugh heartfelt so it couldn’t be all bad.

“So you are a family of saviors?” Regina concluded with a small laughter.

“We are,” Emma said proudly.

“So your sister saves damsels in distress, you brother saves heart, what do you save Jenny?” Regina said and looked at the young girl.

“Animals, I help animals. When I am as big as Emma, I am gonna be a vet,” she said with a firm nod.

“I do think you have to be a bit bigger, maybe as old as Regina,” Emma said with a small laughter.

“No, no, don’t ruin her illusion. I think you will be a fine veterinarian, Jenny,” said Regina in a soft tone.

“Thank you, Regina,” she said, beaming at her. It really melted Regina’s heart, Emma’s whole family did, she soon figured. There was just something about the clan that made her heart swell.

“You are welcome, if I ever get a pet I will make sure to take it to your clinic so you at least have one customer,” she said and winked at her.

The young girl beamed at her, making her laugh heartfelt. Emma smiled, glad that the brunette interacted so well with her family, it was a good thing she knew, if they ended up together in the future. She looked at the brunette that was smiling at her younger sister, knowing she loved her with all her might. Even more so than the year before. Being with her it seemed like no time had passed, it tore her apart knowing that she couldn’t keep her when the summer came to an end. Right then for the first time in her life Emma wished that she was a guy so she could have gotten Regina pregnant over the summer, that way they would be tied together for life no matter what happened.

“What?” the brunette wondered, noticing Emma’s eye on her.

“I just wish this summer would never end,” Emma said with a deep sigh.

“It has only just begun my dear,” said Regina shaking her head. She knew what the blonde meant though. She right then was glad Emma was not a boy as she knew that would have been ever so dangerous. She also knew that they would most likely be all over each other all summer like the year before.

“I know, just thinking,” Emma shrugged.

“Don’t think, just let us be,” Regina said, leaning over to kiss her soft lips. A kiss that made feelings explode like fireworks inside her. It felt so amazing every time she kissed her, like she was high or something. Like she couldn’t get enough. She ended it, looking at her with shining eyes.

“Let us agree that if we are ever here in the future we shall also have that old Chevy,” said Emma with a soft laugh.

“Deal, no one else will ever be good enough for you,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“I am sure you are right, beach girl,” said Regina laughing also.

“Mmm, what do you say to meeting up later tonight?” Emma said in a soft tone.

“I can do that,” Regina agreed.

The blonde nodded and gave her a final kiss before she got up to take her siblings back home. Regina looked after her, wondering if there ever would be anyone more perfect than Emma Swan. The young woman seemed to have it all in her eyes. Oh how stupid it was to love her this much, knowing she would be heart broken by the end of the summer like the last year. She shook it off and instead thought she would fuck her good the very same night. Easier to think of just then than what would become later on.

* * *

“Regina?”

“Mm.”

“Do you suppose we will end up together in the end?”

“I don’t know, but I really hope so.”

“You will think about me, right? I mean when we are not together?”

“I did all year last year so I don’t see it be any different in the years to come.”

“Even if you meet someone more perfect when you go overseas?”

“No one other than you are perfect, beach girl, but even then. What about you? Will you think of me?”

“Always princess, that is a promise.”

“It is silly don’t you think? To make the promise of forever right now, when we don’t know what tomorrow brings?”

“No I don’t think so, look at your parents, they managed forever. And I knew others that have, so I don’t find it silly at all.”

“Hmm maybe not, beach girl, maybe you are right.”

“I shall at least love you forever and ever, no matter what happens.”

“And I you as it shall give me hope of someone to return to. To find you here, our special place.”

“Our special place, forever and for always no matter how old and grey we get.”

“Yes no matter how old and grey, no matter how many crooked roads it takes, I shall always come back to you.”

“And I to you, princess.”

“You are tired, we should rest.”

“Not until the sun rises as it might be our last together for some time.”

“Agreed, come closer.”

“I shall hold you until the day spread and forever in my mind.”

“And I shall hold you every day and night in mind.”

“I love you so very much, princess.”

“And I you, beach girl, my perfect one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	3. Summer Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years has gone by since Emma and Regina last meet at the beach, and by now some things have change. Still hearing Emma request to meet her at the old beach, Regina obliges to do just that. Both are nervous about it for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Encounter, read at own risk.

**_Summer Bliss_ **

Regina Mills went over the conversation again in her head one more time, the one they had before she and Emma parted ways about seven summers prior. Her once long hair was now cut shoulder length and was now in a ponytail, locking herself into her house. It was almost a standard in the Air Force, to not get in the way. She never once minded.

A deep breath as she tried to imagine what Emma might look like now after all these. She missed her, her Emma, her beach girl. Even now every once and again she wondered if she was thinking of her. Her red lips and that one green eye, her good eye. Her laughter and the way she used to make love to her was what kept Regina warm at night, it gave her hope when she was overseas for years at the time. The memory of her was enough to make her go on.

A tear running down her cheek along with the sweat as it was a hot summer night. She wondered if she was still at the beach house, if she came there every summer. She knew she had the first year after they parted at least, they emailed a lot back and forth. She even heard her voice over the radio once and responded, she couldn’t come that year, but it gave her hope. Hope that their once love was not forever lost.

Hope however seemed more like a distant dream as the years went by. Being overseas for years at the time after joining the Air Force it got harder writing and keeping in touch with the people at home. By now the only one she wrote with or heard from was her family, whereas she called her best friend whenever she was home. She tried sending a letter to the old address she knew Emma used to live, but never got an answer back.

A hand grasped around a ring hanging around her neck. It was one she had gotten from Emma that last summer when they parted ways, Emma used to wear it around hers. It was that a promise that she would trade it out for an engagement ring upon their next meeting. She sighed as she tried Emma’s old phone number but t it was disconnected. Did she have a new number? If so what would it be?

Should she just join her parents down at the old beach house and chance that Emma was there as well? Had she moved on? Had she found someone else by now? Were their words from years before just empty promises? No, they couldn’t be. She needed those promises to be real, because without them she had nothing to make it through the day.

She turned on the radio to a channel where there were radio callers giving wishes with greetings through songs. She sighed wondering if the blonde listened to this even, could she send a request. Should she?

The brunette shook it off as she took off her uniform jacket, when she heard something, a voice, familiar. It was Emma’s. It sounded different, older, but it was her, she just knew. She froze as she listened to her saying, “I am not sure if you are listening, princess, or if you even remember me. I hope you are alright and you haven’t died in a battle overseas somewhere. I know it has been a long time, but I was hoping you might…you know, want to meet me at our special place. Maybe even watch the sunrise with me this Saturday. We are going there, shit, you don’t know who we is. It was going to be a surprise and all. Henry say hi to Mama Bear.”

She heard a young male voice say, “Hi Mama Bear, I can’t wait to meet you.” What? She had a son? With whom and why did he call her mama bear, and not to mention how old was he?”

“Yes, so if you hear this send us a message or just be there Saturday morning to rekindle what once was.” With that the message ended and the song, ‘Kiss me,’ started to play.

What was the number to this thing? She listened to hear before she called in, saying, “Hey beach girl, I just came back and I heard your message. Of course I will meet you there, I mean the both of you. I can hardly wait to meet the both of you, I am sorry it took me this long. I hope we can continue where we left off so long ago, my beach girl.”

She added the song, ‘fireworks’, because that was what she was feeling. Then she called her mother, soon hearing her voice saying; “Good evening, Regina.”

“Hi mom, I am back and I am…okay,” she said with a deep sigh.

“It doesn’t sound like you are, love?” her mother treading with caution.

“Do you remember Emma?” Regina said her mind deep in thought.

“The girl from the beach back in the day, yes I remember that ball of energy,” her mother said. She knew all too well her daughter could never forget the other woman. She loved her beyond measure, enough to decline any offer she had gotten over the years. Cora didn’t have the heart to tell her she should move on and that they might never meet again.

“She requested I meet her at the beach this Saturday, she and our son,” she said with a deep sigh.

“I didn’t know you got her pregnant…” her mother said partly as a joke.

“Funny, but clearly she wants me to be the mother of her kid. I am not opposed to the idea,” she said truthfully.

“Just think about it, Regina. A child is a long-time commitment, don’t agree to this if you don’t plan to stick around longer than a few weeks or months,” Cora said. There was a sense of worry in her voice now. She didn’t even know her daughter was home for now, she had been overseas for over four years this time. She knew even if she had returned home, it probably wouldn’t be for more than a week or two max.

“I know that, mother. I just need her in my life. I don’t know why, I just know I do,” she said with a heavy sigh. She could feel every inch of longing for the blonde more than ever before. If she knew where she was, she would probably go right to her that very moment.

“You are aware you are sounding like a teenager?” her mother said. She was a little amused, but still worried her daughter’s head might not be all clear making this decision.

“I don’t care, what if I don’t go and miss the chance of what could have been my future family? There must be a reason as to why that young boy is named Henry and knows who I am. I just know it is,” she said still frustrated. A deep breath before she asked, “Did you know she had a child? It seems like something you would know. You seem to keep track of everyone.”

“No I did not, I did as you asked and left the matter be. Henry you say?” she wondered. What her daughter was saying was indeed peculiar.

“Yes, of course. I don’t know how old he is. Should I buy him something or her? What would you do if you were in my shoes?” she wondered with a heavy sigh. What was the protocol for something like this?

“To be fair, you would need one big miracle for me to be in your shoes as your father is a man. Still I think you should buy him something, maybe a toy of some sort and for her jewelry or whatever you think she might like,” her mother suggested.

“I think I know what I can get her, thanks mom. Oh and I will come to the cabin day after tomorrow, I need to calm down a little,” she said calmly.

“Come whenever you want, dear. Your room is ready to use when you get here. Your sister said she would come this Saturday as well. It shall be interesting to see if she plans to fix things with Ruby after all these years,” her mother said. A dry laugh was added to this, she knew Zelena at least wanted to try to fix it, if she succeeded was another matter.

“Great, the gang together again. It will be almost as the good olden days. In any case I am going to bed, so talk to you later?” Regina wondered.

“Of course, and Regina?” her mother paused.

“Yes, mom,” she said, waiting.

“I am glad to have you back in one piece,” she managed to get out before hanging up. The brunette knew her mother to always take a break of relief whenever she was home, she had done the same with her father when he was still in service.

Regina sank down on the sofa in her mansion, taking another breath. It felt like she had been gone forever, knowing it had been four years since she was home the last time. She had leave but she usually took it in the near town near the bases if possible, to not have to struggle with travelling back and forth, now she however planned to be home for a little while. It would be nice with a little change, opposite the constant battle field. She wondered at that moment if she should ask Emma to marry her or that they would do it when she was on the next leave. She planned to go back for at least another tour, if not more. Right now it really depended on if Emma gave her the same spark as before. She took a deep breath feeling flutters inside by the thought of meeting her again. Her and this young boy, he sounded cute from the radio greeting. It was only then it occurred to her that the old gang might have been listening in as well, maybe they would come to the beach.

She knew for sure Zeke and Ronnie were married by now, Ruby had traveled a little bit and gone back to work at the old beach café, she wasn’t sure if she was going steady with anyone. As for Archibald she knew he became a shrink and had a dog, he used to have a thing for Ruby. She picked up the phone to call her old friend Kathryn, the two had been besties since forever, yet they never really spent the summer together as their parents had vacation spots in different places. She looked at the time it was nearing 9Pm, maybe it was too late to call.

“Hi babe, are you finally home?” she suddenly heard the other woman ask in the other end of the line. She had talked to her friend by satellite phone from the outposts over the years, but it was quiet around Regina she assumed she was back home now.

“I am, but I won’t be in town for more than a day, going to the vacation house early Friday. Any chance you will come along so we can spend time together as I missed you,” Regina tried. She hoped for a miracle as she knew her friend worked a lot and had a family to consider.

“As long as your folks don’t mind I will. Speaking of, I heard you at the radio earlier. I didn’t know you had a son?” said the other woman in a curious tone.

“Neither did I, to be honest,” she stopped, biting her lower lip before asking, “Am I crazy to want this to work, even if my time is limited? Am I crazy to feel so strongly for her after all these years?”

“No, babe, you are not. After all she seems to love you as well, I didn’t tell you this earlier, but the last few years she has sent similar messages over the radio. One at the same time in the summer, I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid it would be a distraction when she was over there. I know you didn’t want to start anything with her back then because you didn’t want her to worry about you, but she clearly didn’t see that as a concern. You should go and be with her and I want to meet her,” said Kathryn.

“Of course, if you come here early Friday we can drive together or did you plan on bringing the family?” Regina wondered curiously.

“I will talk with David and see what he says, alright. It’s good to have you back, Eagle Queen,” she said in a soft tone.

“Thanks kitty cat,” she answered. Her friend was one of the few outsides of her fellow squad that was allowed to use her Air Force nickname. She had rightly earned it being a fierce pilot. The other woman bid her goodbye and Regina resigned as she slowly made her way to the bedroom on the second floor to finally get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Emma made sure she had everything she needed in her blue station wagon before driving to the house her parents had rented ever since the first summer there. She felt her heart beat fast by the thought of seeing Regina later the very same night and introducing her to Henry. The second love of her life. She knew all too well that she needed to explain that to Regina, hoping she would understand. That she would still want to be with her.

She looked in the rear-view mirror at the five-year-old that right now was looking through a comic book. He was so overly excited to meet her brunette, Emma had told him stories about her from when he was just a few hours old. That his mama was a big, strong officer that was out there somewhere to make the world a greater place. She had left a message on the radio every year hoping Regina would hear her. After all she didn’t know how long the brunette had been gone or if she was gone at the time. She didn’t even know if she was the same woman she met nine years earlier.

A deep breath as she knew she had to take her in whatever form she was, after all she had fought in the world somewhere. She had read up about PTSD and talked to some of the veterans at the home for retired soldiers. She worked there on the weekend and was a professor in chemistry and biochemistry on the weekdays. Now that school was finally over for both her and Henry she could finally take a little time off and visit her family at the old vacation house. She wondered if the Mills’ family were there already.

She knew they were there every summer, even if Zelena and Regina were a no show since she saw them last. She had greeted them whenever she saw them at the beach café or the local store. Still she had yet to introduce them to young Henry Roger, she named them after their fathers. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She would never admit it was a risk to chance that Regina was ready for a kid when they meet again, but she hoped so with all her might.

“Mommy, thirsty,” she heard him say. As she stopped at the red light she quickly found a water bottle and gave him. He thanked her asking, “She is really coming this year, mama?”

“Yes sweetheart,” she said with an affirmative nod.

“Good and she is a pilot for sure?” he wondered.

“Yes she is,” Emma nodded. She couldn’t even picture Regina being anything else.

“Good, I made her a drawing,” he said with the happiest smile there was.

“You did, I am sure she will love it,” she said with a small smile.

He nodded and smiled at her, before going back to the comic he was reading. She looked at him with such tenderness in her eyes, smiling. He was what made her life good, even if he wasn’t planned. She was glad she chose to him as he made every day just a little better, his excitement over meeting a woman he never knew was utterly adorable. She sighed as she turned off one of the main roads to get closer to the first exit to the vacation home. In the backpack an engagement ring was well hidden in a safe place, as she intended to keep her promise to Regina and propose this summer. It was the right thing to do, she deserved it. She deserved to be loved and treasured to have a family to come home to. It would make her life easier she somehow knew. The thought of them as a family put a smile on her face as she turned the radio on hearing Henry hum along. This summer, no matter how short a time they had would be great.

* * *

Regina parked the car and got out, Kathryn got out as well along with her son Fredrick. Her husband David had to work so he would come the week after. She took a deep breath, looking at her friend, saying; “Here we are.”

“I can see that,” she smiled at her, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.

“Shall we go inside or do you want me to show you the famous café first?” she wondered, as Cora and Henry came out of the house to greet them. After both had given them a hug and gotten their bags inside the three of them, were on the way to the café. They decided to walk as the weather was good and even if it might be a bit far for Kathryn’s son, they kept to walking. The seven-year-old was skipping ahead of them in good spirits as the two women were catching up.

Rounding the last corner walking down the beach path Regina pointed saying, “There it is.”

“That is so adorable, it quite similar to the one near the beach house where I spent my summers,” Kathryn said in an excited tone.

“Can I have a soda or something, mom?” Fredric asked politely.

“Of course, handsome,” she said and smiled at him. She found her purse and gave him a bill, making him run over and inside to get what he wanted.

“He will most likely make fast friends here like I did when I was young,” said Regina with a soft smile.

“I am for whatever gets his head up from the video games,” the blonde said with a soft laughter. Her son spent way too much time with his gaming consoles.

Regina eyed a young boy that came out from the café with an ice cream. He was eating it happily, he reminded her of Emma’s younger brother, Oliver. She then saw a young redhead exit a few seconds later, she smiled as she recognized him at once. That had to be Oliver. How old could he be now Regina wondered, she tried to calculate figuring he had to be around twenty-four or so. He was wearing a T-shirt with a picture of Jurassic Park on and blue bathing shorts. He looked behind him as a young brunette joined him, it had to be young Jenny for sure. The young boy, also with bushy brown hair, walked away from the café to look at the other water it would seem. By the looks of it, he was wearing blue swimming short and a white T-shirt with Superman on.

Kathryn upon seeing her friend freeze said, “Regina, are you alright?”

“Yes, I was just…” she stopped as the young boy came up to them instead of walking further towards the ocean. He tilted his head looking at Regina saying, “You are my mama.”

“I am sorry?” she said, surely that couldn’t be. Still deep within she knew he was. It was just something about him, it was crazy that he bore similarities to her in his appearance.

“You are the pilot right?” he asked, looking at her still. His brown eyes were shining as he looked up at her.

“I am sure there are more pilots around here,” she argued.

“Yes, but only one that is my mama, you,” Henry said. He was certain of this from the old pictures at his house. Even if she looked a little older, and had some more scars on her face now.

“What is your name, young man?” Kathryn asked a little amused.

“Henry Roger Swan Mills, ma’am,” he said politely.

“He’s yours, alright,” said the blonde, looking at her friend. There was no way of denying that.

“Told you,” he shrugged.

Regina took a deep breath as she asked, “Where is your mom, Henry?”

“Back at the house, she is getting settled and resting a little. I am here with Uncle Olli and Auntie Jenny,” he said nodding towards them. They were coming towards them, Jenny beamed at the older woman saying, “Regina, is that really you?”

“Yes, I dare say it is,” she said and smiled back. Still a bit taken off guard by the young man.

“It’s great to see you again. How has life been treating you?” Oliver wondered. He saw a neat scar going through her right eyebrow and one close to her left eye. They had healed nicely though so they weren’t recent.

“I…it’s been trying, but I am at least alive. This young man tells me your sister is back at the house?” Regina wondered politely.

“Yes, she wanted to unpack and rest a little after the drive here. She has been working a lot lately, but I am sure she will tell you all about it later,” said Jenny with a soft smile.

“I am sure she will. Where are my manners? Kathryn, these are Emma’s siblings Jenny and Oliver. Jenny, Oliver, this is my good friend Kathryn,” she said. The three quickly shook hands and exchanged a few words. The brunette suddenly felt very awkward about it all, especially since she wanted nothing more than to be back in Emma’s arms. They talked for quite some time before Regina managed to let her eyes fell back on the young boy. He was practically waiting for her to interact with him. She took a deep breath saying, “Walk with me, Henry.”

Kathryn gave her a look of worry, but Regina gave her a reassuring one, so she went to the café to find her own son instead. The brunette soon sat down near the ocean with the young boy. Not knowing where to start she asked, “How old are you, Henry?”

“Five, soon to be six,” he told her proudly.

“Do you have a dad?” she needed to know.

“No just you and mom,” he answered. Plain and simple.

“I understand, and what do you do when you are home? Do you read or draw or do you like computer games?” she tried. She wanted to get to know him somehow.

“I like superheroes, dinosaurs, Pokémon and I have magazines and books. Mom reads to me a lot. I play games with her on the weekends. And I love to play soccer,” he told her excitedly.

“One of my pilot brothers is called ‘Blaistoise,’ I believe that is a Pokémon creature. He collects the cards and trades with his son when he is home,” she told him.

“He must be very good with guns then,” he reflected.

“The best at what he does, yes,” she reflected.

“Tell me more,” he looked at her with curious eyes.

“I can’t give you too much detail because of the rules, but hmmm. On our downtime, that is when we are on the outpost we sometimes play soccer like you, play pranks on each other. JD once put a snake in my bed, I screamed so hard until I discovered it was a rubber one. I got him back by putting a rubber rat in his food supply,” she said with a soft laughter.

Henry laughed also, he liked her voice he figured. He looked at her as she said, “I also like to read when I have a moment to spare and I sometimes write letters to my parents, my sister and Kathryn. Let them know I am alright. And we talk about the fallen and the families waiting at home. The guys and girls have pictures of their loved ones.”

“We can write you,” he said with a smile.

“I would love that,” she said. She wanted to hug him, but she wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do.

“Me too, I am so glad I finally could see you,” he said, crawling closer, embracing her.

She hugged him with all her might, tears in her eyes as she whispered, “Me too, Henry, me too.”

“I should get back to mom, she will worry. You will come later, right?” he wondered.

“I promise I will,” she whispered not wanting to let him go. She felt her heart beat so very fast, holding him this close. He was hers she knew, something deep inside her told her as much. Hers forever and ever, just like Emma. As she let him go he ran back to his aunt and uncle. Slowly they walked away. She got up and went to find Kathryn, when she did she simply said, “He is my boy, there is no doubt about it.”

“I know, babe, and a fine boy he is,” Kathryn said, giving her a hug. She could tell her best friend was on the verge of crying. She held her close, gently stroking her backside. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to try take in something like this in, knowing her friend had wanted a family for quite some time. Not having found Emma here the third summer she assumed the two had simply just missed each other equally as much. Regina had gone there quite early before she fully joined the Air Force, so she assumed to two had just missed each other by some days or weeks that summer.

She loved Emma though, she knew, everyone did. The brunette was simply too stubborn to give up hope that her love would find her or the other way around. She refused to let go, and the blonde seemingly did the same having given her son Regina’s last name upon his birth. The blonde knew it wasn’t possible, but the child did have great resemblance to her best friend with his equally brown eyes and brown hair, but his facial features he had to have from his birth mother. Had she picked a donor or was it a guy that resembled Regina as she remembered her?

Seeing how her friend hugged the young boy moments later she knew it was a good thing, because Regina needed this. Perhaps more than she knew herself as the years of war had changed her. She was not as happy and carefree as before, then again how could she ever be that.

She let her cry as she held her, knowing the years past were coming back to her, mixed with the present, seeing the young boy, and not having known of him sooner. The blonde just held her, by now she, having known her since they were just toddlers, she was used to all her moods and she didn’t mind them. They were what made Regina Regina.

As she gathered herself she took a deep breath feeling a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “I am being too emotional, kitty cat, I am sorry,” she whispered, withdrawing from her grasp.

“No, babe, you are not. Why don’t we go back home, so you get some time to adjust before you meet her tonight?” Kathryn suggested in a gentle tone.

“I think that would be wise,” she nodded in agreement. She slowly started to walk as young Fredric handed her a soda bottle. She thanked him as she took a sip, making him smile at her. She smiled back, suddenly feeling so very drained. So many thoughts were running through her mind as she walked next to them. So many things she wanted to ask Emma. Still the biggest question she had was the one of marriage, did she still want to do that, seeing her older and more scarred than years before? Did she still want her back when she was damaged on the inside and the outside? She hoped so, she really did as she wanted her back, she wanted to claim her as she did so long ago. Back in the old Chevy. A smile on deep red lips as she continued to walk, thinking about time that passed and times to hopefully come. A fast beating heart inside her body as she listened to Kathryn talking every once and again, looking forward to seeing her long-lost love after all these years.

* * *

Emma lay in the sandbanks next to Regina, looking at her with wondering eyes, seeing her, she seemed much older now than last she saw her. War did that she supposed, but deep under the scar and the hard exterior was the girl she met years back.

She was still the same woman she left those years back, the woman that tasted of sweet apples, hot summer breeze and honey, the one with skin of golden olive, the one with deep red lips that had this sly manner when she smiled. The one that could purr like a cat when she whispered seductive words. The one that really saw her.

Henry was sleeping not far from her, all curled up under a warm blanket on the heated sand, a teddy bear tucked in with him. Regina had given it to him, brown and it was an Air Force suit, silly still cute. His old teddy was a worn-out panda in a purple shirt with a picture of a crowned swan on.

They had yet to speak about how Henry came to be as they seemed to avoid it, still the blonde wanted to be honest. She took a deep breath saying, “His father, or donor if you like was a dear friend of mine. His wife is fighting overseas much like you. We got to talking late one night, and I told him about the promise we made and I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again. He told me I would, that you would come back for sure, unlike his wife that found someone else over there. It wasn’t the same anymore, yet they couldn’t bring themselves to get a divorce as there were still feelings involved. Anyways one drink led to more and it got emotional and we sought comfort in each other, and Henry came into being. I asked if he wanted to be a part of his life, as I would have let him. He declined, saying that he was ours, it was the least he could do to help with the pain. Besides his wife was likely to kill him if she found out. They tried for years but nothing. He said since you and I wanted a family it was meant to be, he was meant to be yours. We meet from time to time still, but to Henry he is just Uncle Neal. We won’t do it again as there is no need, even if there are no regrets. He has now fixed things with his wife as she was injured and can’t go back out there.”

“I see, and I know you well enough to know you are telling the truth. If you would do me a favor in giving him a note from me before we part ways this summer. I will make it when I get back later today. I…don’t have much time before I need to go back, Emma. I want you to know that it cannot be like before, as long, you know. I wish it could but…” she trailed off, looking away. It pained her, it really did.

“Hey…it’s alright. I knew you wanted to do this when we got involved and I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but I still want to do it. I don’t care if we have two days or a month as long as we have some time,” she said, leading over to kiss Regina’s cheek.

“But Henry, does he understand? What if I don’t come back after the next trip?” she wondered. In front of her lay a hand drawn picture of herself in a plane waving to Emma and him. It was the most precious gift she had ever gotten.

“He does.” She nodded and kissed her lips. Regina kissed her back, pulling her closer, oh how she loved this woman with all her might. As the kiss broke she whispered, “I love you Emma Swan.”

“And I love you Master Sergeant Mills,” Emma said in a gentle tone.

“Mmm,” she whispered back.

“I want you to come with me in the morning, after I drop Henry off,” she said, her voice shivering slightly now.

“Of course, I will come with you to the end of the world,” she said, she had a feeling of why.

“Look, there it is, the sun,” Emma said. Regina moved to wake Henry, pointing at it as it rose over the ocean, spreading its colors over the early morning sky.

He looked up at her smiling melting her heart as she whispered, “That, Henry is one of nature’s many miracles and one of the most beautiful things you can ever see. When I am overseas next and you see the sun rise, imagine me seeing the same sunrise and we will be together.”

“I will, mama,” he said and came closer to her. To this person he had known by name and pictures, but he knew was his mama. He could feel it in the way she was with him even if they hadn’t been together that long, she was good with him. It was something about how nervous she was when he met her earlier that day, and how she lit up when he handed her the drawing that told him that. Even if she hadn’t known him for long, she loved him he knew. She pushed some hair behind his ear saying, “How would you like to meet my parents, your grandparents?”

“I do, but isn’t it very early? I don’t want them to be mad,” he said, worry in his voice.

“Nonsense,” she said in a calm tone as she stood up and stretched a little. Emma did the same, whispering, “Are you sure that it is a good idea, princess.”

“Just trust me,” she whispered back, gently pecking her lips.

Emma nodded as she grabbed their things and threw the backpack on her back. Henry skipped next to them as they started to walk, picking some flowers at the side of the road to make a small bouquet. Regina, in time, lifted him up on her back as the boy was a little tired, still making Emma hold the flowers. It took them a little over thirty minutes to reach the Mills’ house as they were both in good shape. Regina locked herself inside, seeing her sister seemingly upset. She gently woke Henry and put him down, telling them to wait. She walked over to her asking, “What is the matter?”

“Robin ran away during the night, I am heading down to the beach to look for her. We…argued before she fell asleep,” she admitted. Sometimes trying to raise a daughter on her own wasn’t always easy, still she di the best she could with help from her family.

“I see, call if you need backup,” Regina said with a sigh. The redhead nodded, and with a quick nod to Emma she was on her way.

“Robin?” Emma questioned.

“Her daughter, ohhh, that is right you don’t know. I was so busy catching up with you and myself that I forgot to tell you the tale. Henry, why don’t you run and wake your grandparents? They are in the room at the end of the hall, don’t be shy,” she instructed. She kissed his cheek saying, “Do a reveille, do you know what that is?”

“Yes, mama,” he said and headed in that direction.

“The summer when she left from here to head after Robin gave her an eye opener. When she finally made it home, she found him with another woman in their bed. Not long after she found herself pregnant and well, she had the choice of abortion or rehab. She chose the latter. Robin never knew her father, only that she is named after him. Her full name is Margot Robin, but she prefers the latter. She is named after our grandmother on my father’s side and of course her father. She recently turned eight,” Regina finished as she started making coffee.

“Wow, talk about your eye opener!” Emma said with wide eye, making the brunette nod. She slowly walked over and pulled her close, kissing her again, not really caring where they were or that they could be caught. The brunette seemingly didn’t care either as she kissed her back, putting a little effort in the deepening it. She would kiss her as often as she could she decided as she wanted to remember the taste of her for quite some time. Suddenly she felt like a teenager again, sneaking behind her parents back to make out with her great love, it made her whole body tingle and she knew she couldn’t stop it and that she didn’t want to if she could. So she simply continued letting out small moans as the world around them vanished.

Henry carefully opened the door seeing the two older people peacefully sleeping. He walked closer to the headboard of the woman, she looked like his mama, but her hair was slightly redder with a few grey strands here and there. Her face was older as well, but it seemed peaceful. He smiled as he could tell by looking at her that she would never harm him, she was kind he somehow knew.

He took a few steps away yelling, “All rise and shine, Commander on deck!”

Both Cora and Henry sat up so fast, they both got a head rush, more by instinct than anything else. The boy sniggered saying, “At ease, sailors.”

“And who do we have here?” Cora asked with a tired smile.

“Commander Henry Roger Swan Mills at your service, ma’am,” he said politely.

“Why aren’t you a cheeky one,” said Henry with a smile.

“Where are your parents, young Henry?” Cora wondered.

“Kitchen making coffee,” he said still beaming.

“I see, why don’t you give us a second to get out of bed and we will join you,” she said with a yawn.

“Mhm,” he nodded and left the room.

“She taught him well,” Henry noted as the door closed.

“That she did, such a sweetheart. Is it just me or does he remind you of Regina? I know it isn’t possible, of course,” she said as she got out of the bed with a groan. She quickly found a robe and slippers.

He did the same, saying; “He sure does, one day I am sure he will follow in her footsteps.”

She nodded, giving him a soft peck on the cheek as she opened the door to walk to the kitchen. Upon reaching it, they saw Henry standing in the doorway. Looking in, they frowned as they saw their daughter making out with Emma, not even seeming to notice their presence. It was a good thing.

“Ehm,” Henry Senior said, making them break free from each other, blushing. He remembered a similar scenario from years earlier when they only just met. It was cute.

“There was a promise of fresh coffee,” Cora told them.

“Yes, of course.” Regina found mugs in the closet as Emma hugged the two adults with a big grin on her eyes. She missed them and this old house in the years passing.

Once everyone was sitting with a mug each, Henry with a mug of apple juice, Cora asked, “So what are your plans today?”

“I planned to take Henry back to my parents then take Regina out,” Emma said with a smile.

“You can leave him here, it would be a joy to get to know him,” Cora said in a soft tone.

“Would you like that? I am sure grandpa Henry has some good war stories, just like your mama,” she said and winked at the older man.

“Yeah!” he said, his eyes lit up at once.

“Very well, I will let my parents know and get him later,” Emma said with a sigh.

“Have any of you seen Zelena?” Henry Senior wondered. He would assume she would come out to greet them, hearing their voices.

“She left to find Robin. She ran away during the night she said,” Emma summed up with a shrug. By the way Zelena reacted saying it, she just assumed it wasn’t the first time it happened.

“Oh dear, that will never end well,” Cora said, more to herself than anyone else.

Regina shrugged as she finished the coffee, looking over at Emma, who nodded. She took a deep sight, saying, “See you later, kid, and behave.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded in a serious way, giving them both a gentle hug as they sneaked out of the house. Emma started to walk, letting her hand slide into Regina’s hand as she did so. She gave her a shy smile, saying, “So how are you really?”

“Tired but happy, it hasn’t slowed down since I got back. That reminds me my friend Kathrine is also here, she wanted to see you before we are going back. I assume she was still sleeping when we were home,” she commented.

“Then I shall make sure it will happen, but right now I want my princess for myself,” she said and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina’s cheek.

“I missed this, I missed us. It will be so hard to leave you this time Emma, so very hard,” she whispered, lifting her hand to her lips, kissing it.

“Yes I know, my princess. It will be hard to let you go, after waiting this long, and I doubt it will be easier in the future,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“No, it never is, you can ask mother about that. You know that is the main reason I don’t think this was a good idea, but here we are,” she said. She took a deep breath now.

“Yes here we are, we did promise ourselves to each other back then, and I kept to it, unless you count Henry. I assume you did to?” Emma wondered, looking at her.

“I was close to bedding a woman about three years back, just to satisfy my desires, but I walked away. The nights over there are sometimes so long and so very lonely, Emma. I didn’t know if I was going to see you again, but I hoped, I prayed. Even if I felt it was just an illusion at times, especially during the battles where you don’t know if you will live through the days. When it is you and your partner, you and the men and women you share it with. Only we know how close we are every time, one wrong move….” She stopped and looked out over the ocean they passed. A breath as she continued, “You never know when it is your turn you know, over there you rely on each other. I rely on myself as a leader to send my men and women out there and to fight myself, not know who will return. I see them fall and it tears me apart every time. I…have been thinking a great deal about it lately if I were to see you again, what then.”

“I have been thinking about it, as well Regina, especially with our boy in the picture, I want us to keep in touch to the degree we can over there. I don’t care if it is only letters, I want to keep your spirit up. Heck I’ll send you dirty magazines and pictures of myself, if that helps, anything you need. Regina, I am in this for the long run, I need you to know that,” she whispered with a deep sigh.

“I am so glad to hear you say that because I wanted to ask you and Henry to move into my house, it is at the home base, you could be a part of the Air Force family. It is a great community really and they seek comfort in each other. I know the requirement is usually to be married, but maybe we can do that when I come back next time,” she tried. Why was her heart beating so fast?

Emma nodded as she took her hand, walking for some more moments down the beach past it in silence, just holding each other, in their own thoughts. She rounded a corner near some cliffs until she came to a small cave between them, they had spent more moments inside it, making out and making love. It was a risk as the tide came in fast, filling it with water, but neither ever worried. It was not far from it they had watched their sunrise before they parted ways years ago, and again that very same morning. Emma dragged her inside, kissing her with passion, pushing her body against Regina dragging her further inside, their moans filling it along with a small line of water running down the wall. They quickly shed their clothes as their bodies mingled together in a mess of arms and legs, grinding against each other on the cold stone floor.

“Fuck,” Emma said kissing her again, it was not a good position, but that was the least of her worries right now as her nails dug into Regina’s backside pulling her closer. Her legs locking around her waist as their sexes melted together.

“Mmmm, Emma,” Regina let out, feeling how Emma got inside her from behind somehow, it was all so hurried and it didn’t take her long to get there, or her love for that matter. She found herself shaking alongside Emma as their moans echoed along the waves of the cave. She panted for some time after, simply resting there on top of her, feeling how she retracted from her.

Emma let her hand reach to rinse itself in the water close by, then caressing against her as she whispered, “Regina?”

“Mhm,” she said, not lifting her head.

“I need my ring back now,” Emma whispered with a sigh. Her hands moved to remove the necklace from Regina’s neck attaching it around her own. She managed to reach her shorts from the side and drag out a ring. She smiled as she saw Regina raise her head and look at her. This was it she knew, the moment she had been waiting for, and even if it was just a formality by now she still wanted to make it official. She held up the ring, the band was forged in gold and silver with the air force logo in in diamonds. The blonde knew the similar rings had the inscription, ‘service before self,’ but she made it say, ‘you before self.”

“Please say you will marry me for real, princess, that on your next leave, no matter how short we will go wherever you want and make it official?” she said. Those words sounded more desperate than she wanted them to be. They weren’t even the ones she planned to say.

“Of course I will, beach girl,” Regina whispered, tears in her eyes as she let Emma thread the ring on her finger. It was perfect, just perfect just like Emma, herself. She kissed her again, feeling nothing but bliss, knowing that this time no matter what happened on the battlefield in the time to come she would have a future wife to come home to. To her that made all the difference.

* * *

It was early evening a week later that Regina came nearing the bonfire that was lit up at the beach. She stood there watching the old gang, they were all there, they had been there for the past week. One by one, they had shown up the weekend before when she first arrived. It had been a week of toasts, eating at the old café, exchanging ‘war stories,’ of jobs that had come and gone, failed and successful jobs, of successes and failures in life, and the lessons from them. Their children, or the ones having children had played together. Kathryn and Fredric seemed to be good additions to the mixed group, she even heard her friend thinking about staying for another week as she got along with Ruby and Archie. It was a good thing, she knew.

She knew Ruby had found young Robin a week earlier walking alone in the dark, so angry with Zelena. They had talked and Robin had slept on the couch, by the time Lena reached the café the next morning, Robin had been sitting there eating breakfast. The two had talked and found some kind of agreement over the two issues, Robin cleaning up after herself and the bedtime. Both were down by the bonfire now.

“Everything alright?” she heard Ruby’s voice behind her.

“Yes, just making a mental image of this. Of my family and friends to keep me warm when…” She stopped, taking a deep breath. She didn’t want to think about it right now, yet it was lurking in the back of her mind. She was leaving in the morning to go home and pack that very Sunday, her plane was leaving Monday morning. She already arranged with her parents to help Emma and Henry settle in her house and explain to them how to send her letters and so on.

“I honestly don’t get how you do it, Regina. I have nothing but the utmost respect for what you do,” Ruby said and gave her a hug.

“Thank you,” she said and hugged her back. As the hug broke Regina said, “Promise me before the summer ends, you tell my sister you love her and ask her to marry you. She might argue againstit, but you two need each other. You didn’t go after her back then, but you can now. Don’t miss this chance.”

“I promise you I will. I…we wasted enough time,” she said with an affirmative nod.

“Agreed,” said Regina, eying the ring on her finger, then her wife to be. Just one more trip and they would tie the knot, it was a good feeling. She heard Emma laugh down by the fire, her favorite sound in the world. Tonight she would not let her go, tonight she was all hers, as she had been all week long.

She watched as Ruby took a deep breath and went down and pricked Zelena on the shoulder. The redhead turned to face her and Ruby for once didn’t speak, she instead took a chance and kissed her, right then. To her surprise Zelena kissed her back as they all cheered. She walked down to Emma, kissing her cheek and said, “It was about time.”

“Agreed,” Emma said with a laugher, pulling her close. She sat down next to Henry as Regina requested a guitar, getting one sent her way. She checked if it was tuned, before she started climbing ever so gently into the night singing, “All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been And how I got to where I am.”

She could hear Ruby and a couple of the guys chime in singing, “But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to.”

She looked at her love as she sang in a soft tone, “It's true, I was made for you.”

As she looked over at her wife to be and the rest singing of their heart’s desire, even Archie’s dog was howling along she felt happy. She didn’t want to think of tomorrow morning right then as this like the rest of the week was perfect. She would hate to admit she was even a bit sore after having her way with Regina up to more than once a day, knowing she would not deny her that since their time was limited. They had simply made the most of it. She looked at Henry, who was sitting close to his mama, he really loved her; she knew, she loved him also. How they managed that in such a short time she would never know. Then again it was something about Regina Mills that made you love her. Every inch of her. Hearing her singing and playing the guitar made Emma’s heart beat so fast, she loved her so much it hurt. This amazing woman that lay her life on the line so everyone else could be safe. A true hero. Emma smiled at her then, seeing how she smiled back at her. She was hers forever and ever she knew. Tonight was theirs and she crawled closer to sit next to her, morning would come too soon, but right now she was still here and they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

As early morning came Regina stood up from her bed, Emma was still sleeping in it. She was naked, her love, they had made love until a couple of hours prior. It had been perfect. A tear running down her cheek as she quietly got dressed so as not to wake her. This was the hardest part she knew, leaving her behind not knowing if she would return.

Emma’s eyes fluttered open, seeing her love in tears. She jumped to her feet and held her close whispering, “Hey, it will be alright. Time will go by in no time and you will come back to us.”

“I know, I know, it’s just hard,” she whispered, kissing her lips gently.

Emma kissed her back before putting on a shirt and a boxer shorts she knew were Regina’s, before they went to wake Henry, who was sleeping in the guest room. He hugged her tight, holding on, her beautiful little boy. She took a deep breath, saying, “Take good care of your mom while I am gone, alright little man?”

“I promise.” He nodded in a serious way.

Emma followed her downstairs where Regina also bid her family and Kathryn goodbye. She managed to hold her tears back fully until she was in the car, but as she drove away from them she was sobbing harder than ever before. She would call her the next two nights before she was back at the outpost she knew. She missed her already, but she needed to be strong, needed to survive so she could get back and marry her woman. She took a deep breath getting out on the main road to drive home and get rest before she started packing. In her mind the memories of the last week were passing by, trying to sort themselves out, a smile gracing her lips as she stepped on the gas.

* * *

Back at the Mills’ house, Emma was crying, feeling her heart break, why couldn’t she be stronger like her wife? Why was she always falling apart like this? She gathered herself fast for her son, life had to go on until she saw her again. She looked over at Cora, who looked deep in thought, knowing she hated this as well. She took a deep breath before she hugged their little boy, asking if he wanted breakfast. He nodded quietly, still she managed to somehow start making breakfast for the Mills’ family, they would go back to their vacation house after. She heard Henry talk with his grandparents; it gave her some peace of mind, even if her only thought right now was Regina. Her perfect Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear this point of view :o)


	4. Yours Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Regina finally tie the knot after putting it off for about 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Sexual encounter read at own risk.

**_Yours Forever and Ever_ **

It was a sunny day in the middle of June when Emma tied the knot with Regina. She was wearing a white wedding dress and her wife her blue dress uniform. Not having had time for dress shopping since they only had a little over two weeks together, it wasn’t what was prioritized. Not to mention Regina had been overseas a lot in the years that went by, and the time she was home she wanted to spend time with her family rather than shopping for a dress.

The blonde didn’t mind though, she was just glad she could marry the woman of her dreams after all these years. Down at the same beach where they first meet. They had decided that through letters over the past five years. She had been home about three times all together over that time period.

The promise of getting married when Regina first came back to her hadn’t fallen through as there was simply no time to find a minister and they didn’t want to do it down at city hall. After many years of trying to agree on where and when, both just threw the plans out the window. In the end Regina told Kathryn to help Emma find a minister to wed them on the beach where they first meet. It would happen when she came back that summer. The wedding dress was not an opinion as you could not find one near the base she was stationed at and the feast would be two fully grilled pigs over a fire with all that came with. They had done the invitations then and agreed to some table settings and so on when they spoke on webcam during Thanksgiving about seven months prior.

The brunette could still remember how the deal with the invitations had gotten them so excited for the big day that they ended up writing some very dirty letters back and forth after. It had helped her a lot. She smiled by the thought of it. 

As she buttoned up her white dress shirt, she took a deep breath, this was finally happening, she was marrying her Emma. Her beach girl. Tears in her eyes as she made sure the blue tie was attached fully and the shirt was tucked right inside the skirt. A knock on the door and Kathryn entered. She was wearing a navy-blue dress and a white jacket on top. She smiled at her friend saying, “Almost ready? If not you still got thirty minutes before you need to be.”

“I am, but can you have JD, Blastoise and Ice meet me out by the car in five? You have to come too of course,” she said and winked at her friend.

“You are not running away, I hope?” She said a bit worried.

“No, you are invited to see how we send a fly man into married life. One last ritual,” she said as she put her jacket and hat on. Kathryn nodded and went to find them.

Regina took one last look at herself in the mirror, figuring this was as good as it got. She right then wished she didn’t have her facial scars but there was nothing she could do about that. So she walked out to the old Chevy, finding the other four. She opened it and they got inside, driving so they were not too far from where the altar was set up. She walked to the top of the sand dunes overlooking the beach, seeing the tables put up for the feast and people busying about. She looked at JD, a man that was the same age as her, but a little lower in rank. She smiled saying, “You got the bottle?”

“Yes, Blastoise got the glasses,” he said and winked at her.

The blonde fished five shot glasses out of his pocket and sent them around, so everyone had one, then he poured them up saying, “One toast from each of us to wish good luck.”

“It is tradition, we each say something, you know, words of luck we hope will help in the marriage,” the woman Regina called, ‘Ice,’ told Kathryn.

“Should I be worried she won’t be able to walk down the aisle after?” Kathryn said, still a little worried.

“You need more than this to get our First Lieutenant under the table. You go first as you are best woman,” said JD and winked at her.

“Alright. To always having passion in the marriage, no matter how old and grey you get,” she said.

“Hear hear,” the other three chimed in before they emptied the glasses.

“To having a long-lasting marriage so you always have someone to come home to,” said JD, getting approval from the rest as they downed the second glass.

“To always have happiness and laughter even in serious times within the walls of the house,” said Blastoise and again they emptied their glasses.

“To good health and support when hope falters,” said Ice and they all drank their last shot. Regina hugged them all with tears in her eyes as she whispered, “You are all the best friends a girl could ever wish for.”

“Same,” they all said holding on for a while longer. She took a deep breath saying, “We or at least I better get down there. You need to find your seats and I, daddy.”

Without much objection, they slowly walked down towards the beach, the foursome towards the chairs that were set up and Regina sneaked into the café where she was supposed to meet her father. Once he saw her he gave her a big hug, asking, “How are you feeling?”

“I am a bit nervous, but I think that is normal. I am so glad you are here, you and mom both, I know how busy you are,” she said with a sigh.

“Nonsense, dear, we would never miss out on your wedding,” her father said and kissed the top of her head. She held on for a minute longer, hearing that the music play outside, knowing it was time. She took a deep breath as she said, “I am ready.”

He nodded as he gave her a peck on the cheek, taking her arm in his, to walk down the aisle where Emma was waiting. He could see how his daughter’s face lit up at the sight of her and the blonde did the same in return. He soon let her go as he sat down next to his wife and Emma’s parents. A tear left his eyes as he knew what he had known for some time, his daughter was no longer his. She had her own family now.

While Regina was getting ready, Emma had been doing the same, getting help with her wedding gown by her mother and sister. She felt very overdressed compared to most of their guests that were wearing their dress uniforms. Regina had invited three from her squad, but she knew a lot of their friends were ex-Air-Force or within the armed forces. She had even seen Ruby ogle at a few. Zelena didn’t seem to mind, knowing that Ruby came home with her, they were married after all.

They had gotten married the summer after Ruby finally had the guts to kiss her, it seemed forever ago now. It even seemed like a lifetime since she first met Regina, but it wasn’t that long. Still it felt like she had known her for a lifetime. Emma by now learned fully what it was like to be an Air Force wife even if they weren’t married. She was now a part of the other Air Force wives and husbands that stayed at the home base. Both knew that they should have gotten married for Emma to be allowed to stay there, but Regina had argued her case on the grounds they would and they had a kid together. In the end the highest ranking officer at the camp had allowed it. She knew it made Emma feel less alone, plus Henry had good friends in the other army children and here at the summer place. He seemed to like it as much here as they did.

Standing there, waiting for her in her bright white dress, she felt her heart burst with happiness. She was crying even before she saw Regina, because she knew this time it was really happening. This time she was marrying her, the girl of her dreams, her princess, the love of her life, her soulmate. And as she walked down the aisle, the whole world disappeared. She didn’t even make out when the minister said, “You had your own vows?”

“Yes, I will go first, age before beauty,” Regina said, making Emma laugh just a little. She looked at her though, deep in the eye. She took a deep breath steadying herself before she said, “Fourteen years ago you came to my rescue and you promised me you would always remain bold and beautiful. Those are words you kept to, beach girl as you still are. You are still the one to come to my rescue when things get out of hand, you keep me sane in this crazy world, and you care for me more than anyone else ever did. You even see me always, with your good eye and I know just like I knew it back then, you are the one I am meant to be with. With you everything makes sense, with you I can be me, and you even make me a better version of myself. I swear to you that, in the years to come, I shall be there for you in every way that I can, I shall care for you and love you until the end of our days. I will make you feel as special as you have made me feel for the last fourteen years and you will in the years to come. Today is just another day in the rest of the journey we are going on together and I can’t wait for it to continue, my beautifully bold Emma.”

Tears ran down Emma’s cheeks. She got a nod from the minister, swallowing hard, “Regina, my Regina, my princess. From the day you walked into my life I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world. I was so lucky you asked me to go home with you, those first twenty-four hours were some of the most magical in my life. I fell in love with you then, your every little quirk and not to mention your singing voice. You, to me, were perfect in every way, I mean you are that, perfect in every way. Even if life has thrown us some curve-balls and we are not always together, I know that much. You are the bravest and strongest woman I have ever encountered. And you like me never stopped believing we would meet each other again, and we did. You have given me a family, your heart and your soul, and so much happiness. I didn’t dare to dream I could be as happy as I am with you, or that someone like you would ever want to be with me. But here we are years later and you are still certain in your case. To them you might be a big tough pilot, but to me you are also Regina, my princess, the woman that dares to let her guard down, the mother of our son, the love of my life, my everything. I loved you since the first day I met you and I shall love you until the end of our time and I vow I shall always be there to save you, and catch you when you fall, have your back on a bad day and hold an umbrella up when it rains. Where the future takes us we don’t yet know, but we know we will go there together. We are stronger because of it and so we shall remain until the end of our days.”

As she finished Regina leaned in and whispered, “No, I am the lucky one, my Emma.”

Her heart beat faster then, her mind felt somewhat not focused for the rest of it, as she was drunk on happiness. Still she managed to thread a ring on Regina’s finger and Regina thread one on hers and they kissed each other. A little bit more than what was needed before they walked back where they came underneath sabers held by Regina’s comrades, including her father. She felt some of them gently swipe her behind in passing. She didn’t take notice of it, knowing it meant she was welcome in their family now. Old tradition her wife had told her.

* * *

It was a little later that night that Emma had changed from her gown into a white suit, dancing close with her wife. She smiled as she asked her, “Did you ever think you could be this happy?”

“No,” Regina answered with a tired sigh. It had been a long day and she hadn’t eaten all that much. As if her wife noticed, the blonde dragged her over to one of the tables and sat her down. She soon came back with a plate with some of the pork that was left and some vegetables which the brunette quickly ate. The blonde went to find her a bit more and a piece of the wedding cake, which soon disappeared as well. Regina looked at her whispering, “Thank you, I needed that. Would you mind if we left now as I am tired and I want you for myself.”

“No, not at all, let us just say goodnight to the rest,” Emma said, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. It was only then she really saw how tired her wife was, she could barely hold her eyes open by the looks of it. She hadn’t really seen her before she walked down the aisle, she had come home late two nights before and gone right to Kathryn. The blonde had been at the house with Henry, learning she had arrived. The next day had gone to a bachelorette for Regina she knew and some last preparations, meaning she probably hadn’t even gotten a chance to sleep properly after they got home. She didn’t even know how much her wife slept during her missions.

They talked about it roughly from time to time, but only what Regina could tell her, but she did know that she usually slept and rested a lot the first two to three days at home if she was home for about a week or more. That and eating with herself and Henry, trying to spend time with them to the degree she was up for it. She however made sure that no matter how tired she was, she always had time to listen to Emma catching her up with things she hadn’t put in letters or said in webcam conversations. She also made it her duty as her partner to make love to her as often as she could. Emma would never know how she found the strength to do it.

“Emma,” Regina said, looking at her with serious eyes.

“Yes, my princess?” she wondered. It wasn’t something wrong was there, she couldn’t have any regrets, could she?

“I may have to get back sooner than first planned, it is bad, really bad over there.” She took a deep breath now. It had kept her up for the last couple of nights as she didn’t want to tell her or leave.

“How long?” Emma whispered. She swallowed hard as she was prepared for the worst.

“Two weeks shorter with you due to the travel distance. I am sorry, beach girl. I know I promised you longer, and hopefully I will make it up to you later. I have been gutted over if I should tell you at all, and ruin this night or…” tears pressing in her eyes now.

“Shhhh, easy, nothing can ruin this night or the days to come. Nothing, you hear?” Emma whispered, leaning in to kiss her as she held her close. She knew this could happen, she had just hoped that this time Regina would get a few days extra as promised. Still she would not be upset with her for it, knowing it was not nothing she could help, nothing they could help. So she did the thing she could do, she held her close and kissed her deeply, feeling by the way her wife kissed her back how needy she was. A moan escaping Regina now, as her fatigue faded away.

Emma gently broke it, whispering, “Easy, let us say goodbye then we will continue, I promise.”

Regina nodded quietly and followed Emma to bid their guests goodnight, thanking them for coming and invited whoever was spending the night to brunch at their place around 2pm the next day. With that they walked up to the old Chevy along with Ruby. She was the designated driver and had stayed sober for a change. Regina suspected it also was to keep track of young Robin, who was close to thirteen and boy crazy to her knowledge. Regina suspected it was a cover as she had seen her niece and her vacation friend Alice being a little closer than friends the previous year. Or maybe like Ruby, Robin needed time to admit her feelings, after all she was only thirteen.

As she and Emma got in the back of the old Chevy they heard Ruby say, “Please wait with being all over each other until you are at the house. There are some things I rather not listen in on.”

“Coming from a woman I caught fucking my sister in the kitchen at our place two summers ago,” Regina teased. She would never let Ruby or Zelena live that down. She could see Ruby turn flushing red in the rearview mirror.

Emma sniggered a bit by this kissing her wife’s cheek as she whispered, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired but very happy, you have no idea how long I waited for this day,” she whispered in a soft tone.

“Ever since the moment we met?” Emma questioned with a smile equally big.

“Maybe even before I met you, I wished you would come even before I knew who you were. I knew though from the moment you stepped into my life that you were the one I was meant to be with. You taught me so much Emma, about love and life. You taught me what it is like to really live it, that it is alright to be blunt and honest from time to time. You gave me laughter in the darkest of times, you and Henry both, and you gave me Henry. You gave me more than I could ever dream of and for that I shall be forever grateful. With you, Emma, I have everything I could ever need and want, and I need you to remember that. That this is how I feel tonight and how I will always feel no matter what happens,” she said, nuzzling against her cheek.

“I feel the same way,” Emma whispered, before kissing her again.

Ruby parked the car and said, “You knuckleheads have fun and I will see you tomorrow,” before she got out of the car. She closed the door and started walking back to the beach.

“I…don’t think I can wait until we are inside,” Regina shyly admitted. She had waited for too long already.

“We can do it here, like we did the first time,” Emma whispered, knowing by the look in her wife’s eyes it wasn’t really an option. She was at this point glad she changed from a wedding dress to a suit earlier that night. She undressed, before her wife seeing she did the same. She remembered how they discarded their clothes in a hurry that very first time, but now they went slower, so their partner could get a better view. She discovered a bad bruise along her ribs over her right side and some stitches along her left thigh. In her silent mind, she made a mental note to be careful with both places, even if she knew Regina would not speak up if she came near them. She was tough her wife.

A light shiver went through her, she didn’t even know why she was nervous, they had done this for what felt like a dozen times before. Eying Regina’s full body as she got on top of her, she noticed she was clean shaven like herself. She was about to make a comment about it, but didn’t. She didn’t really care that they couldn’t lay fully down as they would on a bed, but at this point she didn’t care about that or that their juices most likely would spill onto the seats.

She reached to kiss her lips as the other woman adjusted on top of her so their sexes met like so many times before, melting together. She tongued her deeply now, putting all the effort she could into it, her hand caressing over her soft skin in the process, breaking the kiss to whisper, “You are so beautiful, like an angel.”

“Thank you, I think the same of you,” Regina whispered kissing her again, her hands on her breasts, squeezing them. Oh how perfect they were, how perfect she was her wife.

As the kiss broke and they looked at each other, Emma whispered, “Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes, please?” Regina answered with a nod, lifting her ass a bit so Emma could gain easier access. She let out a loud moan as she did, feeling three fingers sliding into her wet hole.

And so it began, the brunette moved against her fingers fast as Emma used her free hand to squeeze her breast, moving back and forth moaning, her hands squeezing her breasts in the process as she felt everything else but ladylike.

“Oh fuuuuck,” she let out as she leaned down to kiss her deeply again. She couldn’t even think straight anymore as she felt like a runaway train moving faster and faster on top of her wife. Emma seemingly moved along with her, giving it her all, making her explode and spill onto her fingers. As she crashed down on her, she held on panting hard. Slowly, gathering herself, she looked at her, whispering; “Your turn, my love. Please let me eat you out as I want to make you come hard like you just did with me.”

Emma didn’t object much to this, mostly because her wife was a master when it came to using her tongue. She gently shifted position so she more or less sat on top of her face. Regina grinned as she let her tongue lap over Emma’s nether lips, swallowing gently, before she let her tongue swirl around her clit, before sucking on it, knowing it drove her crazy.

Just by that faint touch Emma was quivering lightly, moaning. She moved faster now, back and forth, letting her tongue tease along her entrance and lightly dipping inside to the degree it was possible. She went back, putting pressure on her clit, feeling how Emma grasped along the seat, quivering lightly. She let a hand gently go to smack over her firm behind, continuing, putting all her effort into the lapping and sucking, feeling how more juices were dripping onto her lips before the blonde finally came with a loud animalistic scream. She fell down upon her then, letting Regina lick her clean. Emma carefully turned as she whispered, “How about resting and continuing this inside?”

Regina nodded as Emma carefully opened the door and helped her out. As she nakedly unlocked the door to the house she looked at her wife saying, “So I suppose I should carry you over the threshold?”

“No, I will,” said Regina with a small smile, hoping no one would come and find them naked outside the house. They were having it to themselves the next three days as Emma’s parents were staying with her own to give them some privacy.

“Oh, come on, I am the savior, so I will,” Emma objected.

“But I am the officer, so clearly I outrank you,” Regina countered with grin.

“You know we can argue about this until daylight appears or you can let me do it,” Emma said as she opened the door.

“Likewise.” Regina crossed her arms over her chest now.

“You know what?” Emma said more to herself than anyone else. She tossed the keys inside and then lifted her wife over her shoulder, went in and closed the door behind her.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Regina hissed at her.

“Carrying my wife up to bed so she can rest,” said Emma as she started to walk further into the house to her bedroom where she gently laid her down on the bed.

“You got some nerve, but you already know that,” said Regina with a huge yawn.

“Mmm,” Emma said, getting into bed and pulling the cover over them. She pulled Regina close, whispering, “But lucky for me you still love me.”

“That I do,” Regina settled in her grasp, closing her eyes, knowing she would wake her wife up in a pleasant way not long after. Emma pressed a kiss into her dark strands falling asleep not long after feeling like the luckiest woman in the world to finally have wed the woman of her dreams after all these years.

* * *

As Regina sat on the plane back to the base, she looked at her wedding ring, taking a deep breath. She had cried as she finally had let Emma go at the gate, having a bad feeling this time. She knew all too well that this time it was not certain she would have more vacation the same year, feeling it weighing on her heart. She looked at her phone seeing the pictures from the bunch the day after their wedding. Family and friends were smiling and Henry was overjoyed his moms were finally married. He had even written them a speech he held during the dinner the day before. Her little boy was growing up too fast and she felt she was missing half of it.

Maybe it was time for her to throw in the towel and be an instructor or work at JAG or something like her mother had done. She was in the navy before she and Zelena were born, but after she had gone on working for JAG so the children had at least one of their parents home. She made a mental note to ask her mother about that when she got back home. She also made a mental note to make love to her wife as soon as the flight touched ground back home again.

Looking out of the window she felt a little sting deep inside her over not being able to be home as long as she wanted. Still she knew she had no choice; war was war and this was her job. She looked over at JD in the seat next to her, who said, “It will be fine, Eagle Queen. You will be home in no time, don’t worry.”

“I hope you are right JD. I really hope you are,” she said and smiled a little at him. She was glad she had time in her life. He knew what she was going through, having a wife and two kids at home, all had been in her wedding. He smiled back at her making her feel better. She let her tongue slide over her lips, tasting what was left of Emma’s sweet kisses, hoping it wouldn’t be too long until the next time.

* * *

Emma Swan stopped the car on the way from the airport, leaning on the wheel crying. This was right, this just wasn’t right. They didn’t even have much of a honeymoon, but Regina promised that they would continue where they left off later. They always did, always had. Still it didn’t make her leaving any easier and right now the blonde felt like her heart was breaking.

She felt it when Regina left this time, something wasn’t right. She was more quiet than usual this time she was home and Emma knew it wasn’t really good, it was bad times she knew. Still she couldn’t give up hope of her safe return, she could never give up hope of her return. If she did she gave up having faith in them and that just wouldn’t do. No she would come back, she would always come back. She told her so many times she always would as she had a family to come home to.

The blonde gathered herself, thinking about how perfect the wedding had been and the days after had been, surrounded by their family and friends. The fun they had, the jokes that were made, the smiles over everyone being together. It gave her hope that it would always work out. She would be home for Christmas or Thanksgiving or maybe both, in the meantime she would send letters and talk over webcam along with Henry.

Henry, she had to go back to him she knew, she had left them at the vacation house with her parents to drive Regina back and to the airport. She had done the same a couple of times before instead of letting her take the bus with the rest. It felt right to do so.

A deep breath as she started the car to drive back to their son, the little boy that made everything alright. The one that kept her sane when Regina was overseas, the one that made her stronger, for herself, for him, for them. She could do this she knew, because she had to so her wife had a home to come back to. It wouldn’t be long until they saw each other again she told herself, just a couple of months and Regina would be back home with them. She had to believe it, not give up hope, or she couldn’t go on. She had come home before and she would this time also. Deep down she somehow knew and that made her feel just a bit better as she got on the motorway to go back to the one they both held dear, their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	5. I would always come back to you Beach Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter start nine years after the previous and Regina is MIA overseas. Emma is worried she will not see her wife again, but Cora try to reasure her saying Regina will be back. She convinces Emma to take Henry to the old house by the beach to distract her mind, but will Regina show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I felt that with this chapter the circle was ended, and I liked how it turned out. I hope you as a reader enjoy it also.

**_I would always come back to you Beach Girl_ **

Emma was pacing back and forth inside her home, their home, although it didn’t feel like it at the moment. For over two months she had been waiting for news about Regina. It had all started in the beginning of April, two planes had been shot down over enemy lines, Regina’s was one of them. They had lost radio communication thereafter. Her General, or rather theirs when he lived at the base, had given her the news. It was simply too risky to lead a rescue mission, especially since they hadn’t heard more from the missing pilots, all they could do was wait.

The blonde hadn’t slept more after that, she had waited like the rest, feeling like time stood still. Every day when Henry came home from school, he asked if there was any news, she shook her head. Every night she cried and prayed, this couldn’t be the end. Not after almost eight years of marriage. She had pleaded with the general, anyone to go and search for her, for them, but nothing happened.

Not until an early morning mid May, he had personally come knocking at her door. She had opened it, seeing the confused expression on his face. He had told her there had come a message, a very confusing one, but it was sure it was from Regina. Only he couldn’t tell if she was delusional on her last breath as it was unlike any code system he had ever heard. Maybe it made sense to Emma, after all if anyone knew Regina it was her.

The message read, “ _Tell Beach Girl Falkor is safe. We have four wounds, not enough leaves or water, I shelter all. We manage but we need horses fast as times are weary. I am so very tired and I can’t fly. We are in the forest near the swamp of sadness.”_

Emma smiled a little telling the confused general that her wife was speaking in codes from the tale of ‘The NeverEnding Story,’ that she had shelter or made if for her men for now, that they had food but probably not enough to last very long, that they were near a swamp or water like source and that they needed to hurry. She told him why she did not use regular codes was that she was exhausted and hanging by a thread in addition to all of them being wounded. She again pleaded with him to send a rescue mission.

That was a month ago and she knew he left the same day, but there was no more news of any kind after that. Regina and her friends had not come home, and neither had the general. She wasn’t even sure how much longer she could do this, waiting for her. Tears were in her eyes as she called her mother-in-law. The older woman picked up the phone saying, “Good morning, Emma.”

“I can’t do this anymore, it is too hard. I…need to know. I am not strong enough to live with the idea that she is somewhere out there, possibly dying. It was better not knowing, than this waiting for bad news,” she whispered between her sobs.

“I understand that, but listen to me. She will come home, I know it seems dark, but any day now she will walk through that door because that is how stubborn she is. That is how much she loves you both. I just know she is alive, I can’t tell you how but I know. Why don’t you pack up and go to the vacation house when Henry is done with school along with my husband and me, get a little distance? I can have someone sit at the house and drive her over when she comes home,” she tried calmly. She knew all too well the struggles Emma went through, because right now she was fearing for her daughter’s life, as well. Still she knew she couldn’t give up hope. Not until they knew for certain there was none.

“I can’t bring myself to leave, what if she comes home and we are not here. There shouldn’t be someone else waiting, Cora. It should be me! Besides I wouldn’t be much fun right now…” she took a deep breath. She knew her mother-in-law to be right. She should leave if nothing else for Henry to not see her like this. The way she was now was not good for either.

“I am not asking you to stay there forever, Emma, just a few weeks if we have heard nothing more. And when she comes back, it might do her good being there as well. You can make a summer of it. You have the keys to your parents beach house do you not?” Cora wondered.

“I do, fine, you win. Henry is done this Friday, we will leave from here once he is done,” she said resigned, this was a battle she couldn’t win.

“Good, dinner will be at our house the first night,” said Cora in a it is not up for debate’ way.

“Thank you,” Emma took a deep breath now.

“It is nothing dear. You are not alone in this,” the older woman said. She hung up after they said their goodbyes.

A soft sigh as she forced herself to go upstairs to do the laundry, while she started to think of what to bring. Once the machine was started, she called her mother to tell her they would be leaving for the vacation house the same weekend. Maybe it would be a good thing to distract her mind, for them to get a little distance. Maybe even some of the old gang and Henry’s summer friends were there already. It would be good, she knew as she sat down on the bed, seeing their wedding picture on the dresser.

It was then they came again, her tears, flooding over like so many times before. Why hadn’t they contacted her if they found her? Were they still searching? Why hadn’t anyone come back? Were they all dead? What was going on?

The uncertainties were driving her crazy, knowing her wife was out there somewhere needing help, needing her and there was nothing she could do to help. And so she cried, wishing she had her strength, praying she would come back in once piece. Knowing it didn’t matter just as long as she came back at all. Cursing on the inside for letting herself get off focus she dried her tears and went to the laundry room, knowing it had to be done before Henry came home from school and needed dinner. She needed to do as much housework as possible now that her semester was done for the summer. She needed to do as much as possible before she left, stay focused. For them, for Regina. She wouldn’t let her come home to a messy home. And so she slowly pulled herself together and started on the tasks.

* * *

It was a tired First Lieutenant that made her way up the stairs to her home, adjusting to using crutches. A small price to pay to be alive. A deep sigh as she opened the door, seeing the house utterly dark, then again it was close to midnight so her small family might be asleep. With some trouble, she made her way upstairs only to find their bedrooms empty.

A puzzled look on her face, surely they couldn’t have left her without telling her? Surely Emma wouldn’t leave her after only nine years of marriage so close to their wedding day?

It was only then it occurred to her that Emma might not even know they found her, that she was even alive. But why wouldn’t she wait for her at home, had she presumed her to be dead and moved on? Hadn’t she gotten her message and understood she was coming back?

Tears in her eyes, she wasn’t thinking clearly as she dialed the number of her mother. She heard her pick up on the other end, even before she got a chance to answer, Regina said; “Emma isn’t here, she moved on, she…she didn’t wait for me…. She isn’t here.”

“Regina, you…are alive?” Her mother’s voice sounded in shock. Of course she had hoped, but knowing how bad the odds were…

“Of course. I gave her a message over the communication for them to come and get us and they did, it just took longer than we hoped due to the terrain. But she isn’t here, mommy,” she whispered again, tears forming in her eyes.

“Calm down, dear. They like us are at the vacation house worried sick about you. Emma couldn’t function at home anymore, just waiting for you. We have been here for a week now and she is at least doing a bit better. Just get some rest and come here in the morning, that is an order,” her mother said in a soft tone. She took a deep breath saying, “Welcome home, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you mom, and I will,” she said before hanging up. She took a breath of relief, before managing to find a charger for her phone, then she texted her mom telling her to keep quiet that she was home. Then she texted Kathryn asking if she was up for driving her there very early so she would be there by the time she woke. She quickly explained that she would drive herself, but couldn’t with a broken leg, she soon got a, Yes of course. Just text me the time you want to leave.’

She managed to shower to the best of her abilities and then get into a nightgown. She knew she should probably have eaten at this point, but sleep came first so she set her alarm to around 4.30 in the morning. She fell asleep hugging Emma’s pillow tight, dreaming of her wife and that she soon would be with her again.

* * *

It was a overly tired Emma that woke to noises and talking in the kitchen at 7.30 in the morning. She cursed under her breath, knowing it was probably Ruby that was there checking up on her along with Zelena. The were most likely making her breakfast like they had done for the past week. She was so not up for it. Why the fuck couldn’t they let her sleep in for once, it was a Sunday and her vacation after all.

“Could you guys keep the fuck down, I planned to sleep in,” she hissed as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

“No, Emma, you do not. It is a perfectly good day and we shouldn’t waste it,” Regina said with a half-smile. She was taking a deep sip of her coffee. Next to her stood Kathryn, working on some eggs and bacon.

Emma froze in her tracks, looking up, she was there, she was really there. Her wife was alive and she had made it there. She looked at her with wide eye. Tears springing from her eyes, this time of relief as she eyed her. She was wearing navy blue shorts, showing off a cast going from below her knee and all the way down In addition she also had bandages on her right upper arm and one on the left lower arm and some minor cuts and bruises on her face. Still the woman seemed to take no notice of this as she stood there beaming at her.

“You…you are alive,” she finally managed to get out.

“I sure hope so, or someone fucked up at the hospital sending me home,” Regina said with a grin. The same grin that had floored her so many years ago. Kathryn laughed as well, giving her friend a playful hit in the side.

Emma rolled her eye as she finally managed to move over and plant a kiss smack to her lips. She was home, she was really there, even in a more beat up form than she ever seen her before. She kissed her for quite some time then, holding her close, feeling how her wife did the same.

As she let her go, she whispered, “I am so glad you are back, Princess.”

“I promised you I always would, didn’t I, beach girl?” Regina wondered, a smile still on her lips. She was about to add something when their son rounded the corner and ran over to hug her. Her not so little boy, she pressed kisses to his cheeks and ruffled his brown hair, holding him close. He let her, just glad that she was home. Knowing it most likely was a miracle she was even there. He smiled at her as he let her go, “You need to tell me how you managed to get back to stay alive?”

“Of course, set the table, and I will while we eat,” she said with a nod.

He started to do that, as Emma again kissed her before helping her sit down by the table. She and Kathryn put the food and drinks down and as soon as everyone had helped themselves, Regina started to tell them how their planes had gone down and she had pulled them all into safety in a cave nearby the swamp. There she had made sure spling her leg well enough to sneak back to their planes to find what was most crucial. She and ‘Ice,’ which Emma now knew as Elsa, had taken turns sneaking back and forth to find food. She was even more banged up than Regina, the boys were in no condition to go anywhere. And so they had kept it going until the rescuers came and brought them to safety. From there she had spent some weeks at the infirmary before they sent her home. She was supposed to stay there longer to adjust to using crutches, but she had insisted on leaving as she wanted to go home to her family. On the promise to be in contact with her doctor there they had let her leave, so she did along with Elsa. She was planning on joining her in a couple of days, she just needed to go home to see her family and bring them along first.

The brunette watched as her family continued to talk about how brave she was and what they had been doing while she was not in contact with them for the past couple of years. Or rather when she was on missions, how Henry had gotten his grades up at school and how Emma was teaching more subjects at the University that fall. She was so proud of her wife for doing so well as a professor. She had sat in on her classes once or twice when she was home, and by the looks of it, the students found her very engaging. She knew her also to work at a hospital lab from time to time, learning more within her field and trying to help with making new medicines of a various kinds.

She took a deep breath, seeing Emma cast her a worried look. She returned by pecking her on the cheek whispering, “I am fine, beach girl. Just been a long couple of months or years.”

Emma nodded, kissing her cheek also, knowing she would take her to bed as soon as they were done eating and Kathryn went to go back. She looked at her with loving eyes, making Regina melt like butter, feeling so very lucky to be married to her Emma.

* * *

As the summer slowly passed, Regina’s leg seemed to heal in the right direction as well. She had talked to her superiors along the way, telling them she was not yet fit to go back out. She needed to heal properly first. After a meeting in person, they found she was better as ground crew training the new airmen and women than in war. At least for now Mostly because she wanted to spend more time with her family and friends. She knew she would get a medal of honor for saving her comrades by the end of August, although she didn’t really see the need, after all she just did her job.

That summer she had watched their son meet a girl at the beach and fell madly in love. She didn’t mind the young girl all too much, even if young Ivy was quite a wild child. She knew it would be as hard for them to part as it had been for herself and Emma back in the days.

She also witnessed how her niece proposed to her friend Alice at the bonfire one late summer’s night and got a yes. The couple were simply adorable, and a perfect match in Regina’s and Zelena’s eyes. They knew that the couple planned to move in together that fall as they didn’t want to be apart anymore. Ruby had, on the other hand, finally agreed to move in with Zelena in her town house in the city. Despite the fact they had been married longer than herself and Emma Ruby’s heart belonged at the beach. So they had lived apart for quite some years, still it seemed to have been working quite well. Regina knew her sister not to love anyone higher than she loved her Ruby. Even if they still from time to time enjoyed making the other jealous.

She sighed as she overlooked the sea while Emma closed up the vacation house. For the first time in her life, she was going home with Emma and staying home. It felt weird and a little surreal that she wouldn’t be over there with the rest of them for the first time in her life. She didn’t know if she would in the future, but right now life at home would be a blessing. That, and to be alive and well.

“Everything alright, Princess?” Worry in Emma’s voice now. She was always so attentive, one of her many good qualities.

“Yes, it is. Just taking a last look at the beach before we come back next year, savoring the memories, you know,” she said with a soft smile on deep red lips.

Emma came to stand next to her, putting an arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder as she whispered; “Imagine this, all this and our happiness just because I took a run on a beach what seems like forever ago.”

“Yes, next year I will run alongside you again,” she said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

“Mmm,” Emma mused, hearing Regina sing ever so gently, “Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon its hanging tire….”

Emma pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek as she whispered, “I shall kiss you as often as you want for the rest of our lives, Princess.”

“And I you, my beach girl,” she whispered back, daring to kiss her lips. When it broke she looked at her and said, “Thank you for making me so happy, for making me a home.”

“You are welcome, always. Shall we?” Emma said, nodding towards the car, where Henry was sulking in the back.

“We shall. Look at him, so broken, just like we once were,” she said with a softness in her voice.

“Yes and just like us, he will meet her again next summer and one day marry her. You just wait and see,” said Emma and winked at her.

Regina laughed as she thought of how weird it was that she loved that good eye so very much. She kissed her again, before they walked to get in the car. She smiled as Emma started it to drive them back home, wondering if this was how her parents felt driving back with her crying in the back so many summers ago. She didn’t say anything, she just thought about how funny it was that one beach could impact so many lives, and how the taste of Emma was still on her lips as she sang along with the radio. Emma was thinking about how odd it was that Regina still tasted like hot summer sun, honey and apples and how her singing voice still floored her.

She still made her heart beat fast and she still was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was hers. Only hers, forever and ever. Stepping on the gas she joined, in singing, making Regina smile. Glad that she would stay when they came home this time, knowing she felt the same. Glad for the memories the beach had made for them, and would continue to make in the years to come. Glad she was alive, that they both were, and glad she long ago dared to try to save her. She kissed her at a red light before driving again, making her blush and Henry groan.

They smiled at each other as both thought just one thing just then, “I love her and she is the best thing that ever happened to me and one day we will grow old together. We will always have each other, Henry, the beach and hot summer nights. Hot because she makes them hotter than they already are. She is perfect in every way and I love her for it now until the end.”

Henry looked at them from the back as they sang along the radio wondering if he would be as lucky as they were. He sighed, thinking he missed her already, his Ivy. He hoped she missed him too, as she managed to get out, “Tell me again how you first met, how you knew you would end up together.”

“Hmmm, it was a hot summer’s day and I was at the beach with your aunt Ruby when…” Regina started, making her wife smile. They both loved the tale, the story of them, both sides of it. It was perfect in every way. So she continued to tell the story under the watchful eye of her wife, feeling nothing but bliss, knowing that in less than a year they would be back to create new memories. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
